


The Most Eligible Double Doctor Danvers

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is queer woman catnip, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Alex Danvers, Bachelorette AU, Dating Challenge, Established married supercorp, F/F, Fake News - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, It started as a crack fic and now we’re here, Kinda?, Past Sanvers, Social Media, Started as a romcom fic and became a story about the challenges we must all overcome in life, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: Kara needs an article, Alex needs to get back in the dating field, and Lena needs a damn Tylenol. Or the very loose Bachelorette dating challenge spin off.This is a story about family. A story about love and missed connections and second chances. This is a story about the real world. The ups and downs of life and the ways that we make it through. It’s a story about perseverance and celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This fic is months in the making with over 30k ready to be published. I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore, so I am sharing the first chapter. Let me know what you think! If there’s interest I’ll post the rest of the chapters instead of waiting to finish writing it.
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to [Queersintherain](http://queersintherain.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta in the damn world.

Danvers, you cannot write another article on the illegal immigrant issue in National City," Snapper barked at Kara, slamming the rejected article on her desk.

The office felt small; Snapper’s aggravated presence was stifling in his hunched position over her workspace. The snarl on his face was even more prominent in the dimly lit room with no window to let in sunlight to blind his expression.

Kara huffed, taking the article proposal into her hands she glanced at the numerous red markings scattered throughout the pitch. The hardened coffee-brown ring stained into the page made half of the document illegible. 

“It’s a real issue in this city Snapper. You have never had a problem with me writing about it in the past; I don’t understand what you have against me writing about it now.” 

Kara rose from her seat to stand level with Snapper, article gripped tightly in her hands. She curled one end as though to brandish it like a rolled newspaper.

Snapper’s shoulders fell, deflated in response to her words. “I have nothing against you writing about the issues Danvers. This is out of my pay grade. I’ve been told ‘CatCo is returning to its roots.’” 

Snapper stopped to sneer as though the word roots was a derogatory remark. 

“Roots as what? A fashion forward advice magazine?” Kara questioned continuing his line of thought. 

Snapper snorted, “Don’t let Cat hear you say that. But, yeah, essentially. These last few years we have deviated from where CatCo has generally been. News was always sort of a secondary venture of ours. Keep in mind it wasn’t until this lack of attention brought on the potential closing of _The Tribune_ that more resources were funneled to the paper and even the magazines evolved to incorporate articles of depth.”

Kara winded down; the justified anger she displayed was replaced by an expression split between interest in Snapper’s comments and mourning her rejected article.

“That’s when Cat brought you into the fold. I remember how frightened the office was that morning while she cheerfully gloated on the phone with Perry White how she poached you from Metropolis,” Kara mused out loud. 

“Yeah well don’t tell Cat this but I was ready to move on as it was. It just happened to be she was the one who presented the first good offer once I was ready.”

Snapper stopped and took off his glasses, pinching his eyelids he continued, “I am just as bothered as you are about the board getting involved in our business. Cat’s run off to play Olivia Pope and has left us in the lurch trying to cull the boys club that the board has devolved into under Rhea’s leadership.”

“As much as I understand and sympathize with the position you’ve been put into, I don’t understand why this is affecting my article,” Kara trailed off.

“Because the bastards are trying to undo all the work we’ve done in the last few years. They want to get rid of _The Tribune_ because they are invested in other news outlets that will actually let them spurt their paradigm nonsense. The fake news we’ve been fighting against is the same ideologies they prescribe to and, because of their influence, they are shutting down many of our recurring articles that inform the people on the ideas that they want to remain hidden,” Snapper spouted, all fight drained from him as he laid out the truths behind the actions of those in control of the company.” 

“Then, isn’t it bull-you-know-what that we are allowing them to do this!” Kara said tersely. 

“Danvers, think with your head. These are overgrown boys trying to play the games their fathers neglected to properly teach them. In order to beat them we need to play the game better than them. It doesn’t help that Rhea, the one truly conniving member, is spearheading this new vision.”

Kara’s quizzical expression would be downright laughable if it didn’t highlight the ridiculousness of the situation they found themselves in.

“Play their game? You think we should become board members?” Kara questioned.

Palming his face, Snapper was quick to say, “No Danvers. I am saying that we need to be cautious. We can continue to push the truth forward but it has to be under the guise of fluff articles to appease these fools, for now. Just until we are able to get an actionable plan together. As foolish and ignorant as they are, they are in the position to make our lives difficult and spread dangerous fear mongering.”

Done with his offered brief respite of comfort, Snapper spun on his heels and briskly left Kara’s office pausing only to grunt with a nod to the newly hung picture, “Maybe your gal pal there can help you think of something. After all, half your articles on her were basically fluff pieces.”

Snapper disappeared out the door with naught a glance behind him leaving the glaring reporter in his wake.

“We’re not gal pals! We’ve been married for a year and you know it Snapper! You were at the darn wedding!” Kara yelled at his retreating back.

 

***

 

“Are you sure I can’t buy CatCo?” Lena questioned as she set the plates on the mats that were impeccably laid on the dining room table. 

Kara shook her head as she continued to stir the pot in front of her, “If only it was that easy. Even if you bought it—” Kara paused both her words and stirring to warningly glare Lena away from that decision “—the board members would still have their grubby hands in all areas of the company. What we need is a good ole fashioned take down.” 

With a huff, she used the oven mittens to pick up the pot and strain the spaghetti over the sink. She tilted her head to the side to avoid the inevitable fogging of her glasses as the steam from the pasta billowed in puffs from the strainer. 

“So for now he wants you to write fluff pieces?” Lena asked as she came up behind Kara with a large bowl filled with steamed vegetables. 

Kara shrugged noncommittally, taking the pasta she banged the strainer one more time to get rid of any remaining water before she added the spaghetti to the bowl of vegetables.

“I guess? He said something about continuing to push the truth out there and shine a spotlight on the marginalized but under the guise of fluff articles?” Turning her back to the countertop, Kara gazed up at Lena. “Then he insulted the articles I’ve written about you, calling them fluff pieces, before he stalked out of my office.”

Lena grinned at Kara; cradling Kara’s cheek in her hand Lena leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“That’s because half of them were fluff pieces you used to get my attention while you were courting me,” she whispered with mirth into Kara’s ear before reaching around her wife to grab the bowl of pasta and vegetables.

Lena brought the pasta to the end of the countertop where she added a thick green sauce. Kara, following Lena’s lead, handed her wife a wooden spoon and watched as the contents of the bowl were swirled together to blend the noodles and vegetables with the sauce.

Lena brought the bowl to the dining room; smirking, she called over her shoulder, “Aren’t you coming to dinner?”

Kara shook her head with a grin to match Lena’s own. “Gosh, if only I could travel back in time and warn my younger self about all the sass I was signing myself up for with you,” Kara stated as she made her way into the dining room where Lena was dishing out the food.

Lena looked over at Kara’s dish barely holding in a snort; Kara’s pasta looked as though a blizzard of cheese had blown into town to cover the entirety of the plate in its gooey flakes. 

Shaking her head at her wife’s ridiculous eating habits, Lena said, “Well, bon appétit mon amour,” before twirling pasta onto her fork and finishing it off with a swift spearing of a piece of zucchini. 

The table fell quiet with nothing but the slight scratches of silverware hitting plates heard. The content hums of approval provided brief interludes in the comforting silence.

“This is delicious Lena. Seriously, I can never get pesto to taste as good as you do. Mine always comes out too oily,” Kara mumbled through bites, cheeks resembling a chipmunk’s filled with nuts for the winter.

“Why thank you darling—“ Lena began to say before the shrill alert of Kara’s phone interrupted her. The ghostbusters theme song blared triggering shoulders to sag in relief despite both jumping in surprise. Kara took out her phone; her eyebrows slowly unfurrowed after a moment of reading.

“It’s Alex, obviously. She wanted to let me know she’s back in the country now and done with whatever it is the FBI had her doing in Turin,” Kara informed Lena, putting her phone back into her pocket after replying to her sister.

Lena laid her hand on Kara’s forearm, offering her a gentle squeeze.

“She’s safe. I know how much you worry about her consulting for the government; I do too.” Lena began, continuing to rub Kara’s arm offering what little comfort she could. “Why don’t we have her over for dinner soon?”

Kara perked up at the suggestion ,“That’s a great idea, Lee. I just don’t know how to support her. I know they were almost engaged, but it's been over two years since Maggie. I thought she would have moved on by now—not ended up gallivanting around foreign countries for Uncle Sam.”

Lena took Kara’s free hand in her own; squeezing it, she said, “Alex has been dealing with things in her own time. Though, maybe we can help?”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed and the prominent crinkle became apparent as her confusion overtook her expression.

“How? The last time we tried to help and set her up with someone she took an assignment to Zimbabwe. We literally ran my sister off to Africa,” Kara morosely replied.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand one more time before breaking from the hold and reaching up to smooth Kara’s crinkled forehead.

“None of this now, love.”

Lena’s thumb ran down the crease on Kara’s forehead stopping at the bridge of her nose.

“Maybe you can help Alex, appease Snapper, and take on the board at the same time?”

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Do you have a magic wand I don’t know about? How am I supposed to do that?”

Lena chuckled, “The only magic wand I have you know... _intimately.”_

Kara sputtered, “No- I didn’t- you know what I meant!”

Lena grinned and waggled her eyebrows in response.

“Well, if the board wants a lighthearted article, Snapper wants to add subtle depth to it, and Alex needs to get back out in the dating field…why not combine them all?” Lena replied with a barely concealed smirk. 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Alex would kill me.”

Lena let out a slight laugh. “She might, but you know your sister would do anything for you.”

“Lena, I literally ran her off to Zimbabwe last time I tried to set her up. Now, you are talking about writing about her dating life in an international paper? She changed my alarm to that ridiculously loud song from the Lion King and somehow made it go off an hour early for the entire week she was gone—from Africa!” Kara groaned in frustration.

Snorting, Lena replied, “Yeah, believe me, I remember. If you recall, I was being startled awake as well.” She paused for a breath before continuing. “I really think you should take a moment to mull it over.”

Heeding her own advice, Lena stopped to take a sip of water. Placing the glass back onto its coaster, she flourished her hands along with her words, “Alex is one of the most accomplished individuals that I know.” Counting on her fingers, she proceeded, “She’s head of L-Corp’s Research and Development division, a consultant with the FBI, and an adjunct Professor at National City University. She not only has a PhD in Biochemical Engineering but also has a medical degree. And a motorcycle. And, she’s somehow still single.” Lena shook her head. “She is the epitome of lesbian catnip.”

“I know that! Do you know how gross it is to see your sister get hit on? And she’s oblivious! The issue is how is that supposed to help me write a fluff piece. Or get Alex on board with this scheme?” Kara pouted into her pasta.

Lena arched her eyebrow.“Why not expand your challenge series? Frame it as a participant overcoming a personal challenge instead of the physical and intellectual challenges you have done in the past—almost like what you did for the Cat and Lois piece. If you craft it just right you can include enough background to inform the city about the numerous projects she's been a part of giving voice to the immigrant community, create a visible positive role model for the queer community, and provide Alex a boost into the dating world.”

Kara’s morose expression turned thoughtful. Swallowing, she mused, “Well, it would be something different compared to most of what we’ve done in the past. Not that there was anything boring about Winn skydiving or getting those kids from the local middle school to actually read all those books.”

“And think about it Kar—Alex never backs down from a challenge. If you do this right not only could you get her on board, but she will actually engage in the date instead of just going through the motions.”

Kara nodded along to her wife’s words. “The more I consider it the more I think this could maybe actually work. Though, I’ll have to think of some incentive for Alex to feel like she wins something for participating. And come up with a really intentional way of weaving social commentary into the narrative.”

Lena’s smile morphed into a full grin, “There’s my devious Slytherin wife.”

“Hey! You know I am a Hufflepuff! Badger pride!” Kara harrumphed at her wife’s declaration.

Lena shook her head in exasperation, “Well, what if you told Alex she had to go on a few different dates—make it a real challenge and if she completes it we will never set her up or comment on her relationships again. And, we will get Eliza in on it too. That alone is worth dealing with any media attention.”

Kara paused her Hufflepuff indignation to mull over her wife’s words.

“This might actually work. I’ll pitch it to Snapper tomorrow.”

“Well, they don’t call me the brightest witch of her age for nothing,” Lena haughtily replied.

Groaning at her wife’s terrible sense of humor, Kara ignored the temptation to reply and dug into her food.

After Kara finished her second helping of the pasta, Lena rose from her seat and stacked the dirty dishes bringing them into the kitchen. Smirking she called to Kara, “So you really liked the pesto sauce then?”

Kara, tasked with packing away the leftovers, looked over at her wife, “I told you, it was great; whatever you did is a lot better than the recipe I normally use.”

With a sly smile, Lena began to walk out of the kitchen. Only when the countertop separated her from Kara did she reply, “You know I used a mix of Kale and Basil to make it, right?”

“LENA!” Kara cried out only to have her words muffled under the hysterical laughter of her wife.

 

 

***

 

“Hmm...now if I just...yes,” Alex breathed out as she squinted through the oversized lab goggles that stood out on her face. Unlike the professionally dressed scientists that mulled around her, Alex was dressed down in black jeans and a grey button down with her white lab coat snug around her shoulders.

Paying no attention to the other scientists, Alex continued to murmur to herself as she concentrated on the microscope in front of her, “If I can separate this strain and incorporate it… _I wonder.”_

Alex hummed along to a silent song, tuned into the project in front of her; she was unaware of the looming threat bundled in the package of her thirty one year old sister.

“Yooooo Hoooo,” Kara yoddled out from the entrance to the lab. Alex cringed, while the rest of the scientist went about their business; Kara’s interruptions were nothing new to the crew. 

“Kara, you are about 10 floors too low. Your wife is on the top floor. How many times am I going to need to remind you?” Alex said, her attention returning to the microscope in front of her. 

“Har har Alex, I haven’t seen you in two weeks! You go off to Italy without me. I bet you didn’t even bring me back the chocolate I asked for,” Kara huffed making her way closer to Alex’s work station.

“Kara, I wasn’t sightseeing or on vacation at all for that matter,” Alex murmured back as she adjusted the lense of her microscope noting the differences she observed. “Though,” she continued, “I did manage to pick up that chocolate for you. I figured you would give me hell if I didn’t considering I was in ‘the chocolate heart of Europe.’”

“Aww Alex! You do love me,” Kara cheered as she sidled up next to her sister.

Alex shook her head in exasperation. She moved away from her workstation gesturing for one of the scientists to pack away the experiment.

“Well, let's go to my office then. Something tells me that I’m not going to get any work done until I’ve indulged you,” Alex said with a smirk as she removed her goggles and shrugged her lab coat off, hanging them on the hook near the door.

The walk to her office was short making it easy for her to serve as both lead researcher on projects and head of the entire division. Entering the office, the light from the floor to ceiling windows flooded the modern space. The L shaped desk in the corner looked out over sweeping views of National City’s skyline on one side, while the other side was piled high with folders kept in deliberately neat towering stacks. Seemingly disorganized, the room was bound together by a glass board that wrapped around the far walls. The incoherent writing left much to be desired, though Kara could make out several deadlines and year long timelines that made her headspin.  

“So, what were you working on in the lab?” Kara questioned as she slumped into one of the wingback chairs that sat opposite Alex’s desk.  Alex moved to the drawing table in the far corner of the office where she grabbed a few folders before sitting behind her desk. 

“Identifying a strain of bacteria that, when spliced with our current arthritis medicine, might create a better preventative measure and could even possibly halt further deterioration. Actually, it could really serve to revolutionize the way we view bacteria, especially our understanding of what is ‘healthy’ and what isn’t.”

“Wow Alex! That went entirely over my head, but it sounds like you are doing amazing work,” Kara said cheerily as she crossed her legs over the arm of the chair.

Alex rolled her eyes, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. I know you understand a lot more of my research than you pretend not to. Also, considering that’s probably the eighth time this year I’ve told you about this project you definitely know more than you’ll admit to.”

“Meh,” Kara replied with a wiggle of her hand.

The click clack of heels on marble reverberated through the office pausing any further conversation and triggering an audible sigh from Alex.

“I should have known your presence would attract unwanted attention,” Alex snarked to her sister. 

“Unwanted? Now now Alex, no need to tease for my attention. Though I do like a good tug on my ponytail. Isn’t that right darling?” Lena haughtily replied with a slight smirk towards her wife.

Kara was proud of her ability to control the blush that years ago would have ran from her ears to her chest. Now, used to her wife’s often inappropriate sense of humor, Kara just closed her eyes putting thumb and pointer finger on her lids in ire.

“I’m surprised you are already here. I thought I was going to have to force you to ask Alex for her help,” Lena said moving the conversation away from her attempt at humor.

Kara’s eyes widened. She gestured in a cutting motion to her neck trying to get Lena to stop talking. 

Alex’s piercing gaze burned holes onto the scene in front of her. “My help?” She questioned Kara, “What could you possibly need my help for? Are you writing a follow up piece to your article on access to medicine for inner city kids?” 

Lena turned sharply towards Kara, “You haven’t asked her yet?”

Kara let out a groan, slumping into her chair, “We literally just sat down Lee. I haven’t had the chance.”

Alex leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, “Well here’s your chance. What is it that you need my help with?”

Lena looked at Kara with a silent question in her eyes; Kara nodded her head towards the door.

Understand her wife’s silent request, Lena stepped further into the office, turned, and closed the door. Walking to the other wingback, she gracefully sat, took off her heels, and burrowed into the comforts of the oversized chair.

“Before I ask you...can I have my chocolate? I don’t want to risk it,” Kara mournfully asked from her slumped state.

Alex, holding in an irritated huff, opened the bottom draw of her desk and took out a large package of fine Italian chocolate. Placing it on her desk she said, “It’s yours, if you tell me what the hell is going on.”

Sighing, Kara fidgeted in her seat before she started. “The board at CatCo is taking a more hands on approach to our news and won’t let me write anymore investigative pieces for my column in CatCo. Snapper came to talk to me and said they are trying to water down the news because our,” Kara stopped to physically scrunch her middle and pointer fingers into air quotes, “‘liberal agenda’ goes against the personal and financial interests of the majority of the board.”

Alex’s face scrunched in confusion, “They can do that? Can’t Cat come back and put them in their place? Or what about James...isn’t it his job to oversee CatCo—not the board’s?”

Kara sighed, “I wish it was that simple but unfortunately it isn’t. Cat can’t interfere because she had to put her shares into a blind trust while she’s in D.C...and James, well, he’s pretty much a yes man at this point. I love him and he’s a wonderful friend, but I have no clue what Cat was thinking when she made someone with no business experience interim CEO. To be honest, this entire situation is a result of the board taking advantage of the shift in leadership.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m sorry to hear that Kara; if I can help in anyway you know I will. I haven’t infiltrated a company in a while but they say it’s like riding a bike.” 

Lena’s eyebrows rose so high they nearly touched her hairline, “Corporate infiltration? Now Alex, the FBI doesn’t have you playing the long con here, do they?” 

Alex chuckled, “Got you back for that ponytail comment now didn’t I?”

Kara smirked at her wife, “And for making me eat kale last night.”

Now Alex was the one with abnormally raised eyebrows, “You ate... _kale.”_

“I was tricked! She hid it in the pesto.”

“She is right here. And if I remember correctly you complimented the pesto multiple times throughout the night.”

“That was before I knew about the unseen evil lurking within it!” 

“Okay children, let’s get back to the topic on hand. If you don’t need me for my corporate infiltration skills,” Alex stopped to wink at Lena, “then what is it that I can do to help?” 

Kara grinned sheepishly at her sister, “I actually want to write my next article about, well, you.”

“The board won’t let you write anything of substance so you revert to a middle schooler’s plan B—write about family,” Alex snorted in distaste.

“Well when you put it like that it sounds silly. But when you think about me wanting to write about National City’s most eligible federal agent, scientist, professor who just happens to be my sister—well—I think it makes sense.”

Alex frowned at her sister, “Most eligible? Just what is this article about Kara? It sounds like you are auctioning me off to the highest bidder.”

Kara’s sheepish expression did nothing to soothe the racing dread coursing throughout Alex.

“With the board’s new position, I have to hide anything of substance in fluff articles. You are one of the most accomplished people I know doing more good for this world than almost anyone else––excluding my wife of course.” Kara stopped talking to grin in Lena’s direction. “I figured I would write about you as a part of my challenge series and slip in some of the projects you are working on and have worked on in the past.” 

Alex’s face contorted quizzically as she considered Kara’s words, “The challenge series? Like the article you did where you got James to go diving with sharks even though it was his biggest fear? Or when you got Cat Grant to reconcile with Lois after 25 years of rivalry?”

“That’s the one,” Kara replied with a barely concealed twitch. “Though I still don’t know if I would call getting blackout drunk in a 5 star hotel in Metropolis and waking up together on the roof of the most exclusive club in Bangkok reconciling. I am still at a loss as to what went down that night and both Cat and Lois say they are taking it to their graves. So, maybe reconciled?”

Alex shook her head at Kara’s tangent before deciding to ultimately ignore it. 

“Well, what do you want me to do? You know I’m pretty much down for any of the physical things.” Alex said.

Kara winced. “Yeah, you see, the thing with the series is that it has to be a challenge for the person and skydiving or bungee jumping is just a regular Tuesday for you.”

“Actually, I normally do things like that on Fridays since I’m at the FBI on those afternoons,” Alex interjected.

"Ah okay, right, the makes sense," Kara said nodding her head along as she trailed off.  
  
Alex stared at her waiting for her to continue, "So, again, what is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"Alright, let me say this all at once without any interruptions... _okay_?” Kara asked.

  
Alex nodded sharply. "Fine, but you are already making me regret that I left Italy."  
  
"Right then... I want to set you up on a date."  
  
"— _Absolutely_ not" Alex immediately interjected.  
  
"You said you would let me explain," Kara replied with a frown.  
  
"That was before I heard your ridiculous idea," Alex said before turning to Lena. "Did you put her up to this?"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes, "Why don't you let her finish explaining? I guarantee the benefits for you outweigh the costs of a few dates."  
  
"A few dates!" Alex exclaimed, "I thought you said ONE date!"

  
"If you would let me finish,” Kara continued, pausing to wait for the eventual, though hesitant, curt nod from her sister, “I want to set you up on five dates with five different people. And if you do this not only will I never ask about your love life again, I will also get Eliza to make the same deal."  
  
"Kara, no one should be questioning my love life as it is," Alex retorted with a grimace. 

Hearing Alex’s reply, Lena suppressed a snort, "Let’s be real, Alex. How likely is it you will ever get Eliza or Kara to stop? This could very well be your only chance at some peace and quiet." 

Tapping her frustrations out on her arm, Alex’s perturbed expression gave away her frustrations.

  
"Yeah, peace and quiet, but only if I agree to becoming CatCo's poster lesbian." Alex snarked back.  
  
At this Kara perked up, "But Alex, it’s Pride month! Think of all the young queer kids this will help. You are a successful, attractive, out lesbian. I can't believe it took me this long to write about you."  
  
"They have you and Lena to look up to; they don't need me," Alex said shaking her head.  
  
“I don’t know Alex. I agree with my wife. I really think you would make a difference doing this," Lena chimed in, before pausing to carefully consider her next words.

"Even the more progressive media outlets," Lena stopped to cast an apologetic glance at her wife, "have mostly stereotyped the queer community. And with this new direction CatCo is headed in it is only going to get worse. This will at least give Kara the chance to write about a relatively normal person rather than the celebrities who often are the only visible voices of the community. I mean as much as I love all the articles on Ellen Degeneres, Ellen Page, and even myself, we are still so removed from the everyday person.”

Alex’s face was frozen. The angry snarl of her lip was tempered by the words. With a sigh, Alex turned in her chair to look out at the city view, avoiding the eyes of her sister and sister-in-law. The drawn out silence was not an expected response from the woman known for her act first, think second nature and combustible personality.  

  
"I tried dating... you know... after Maggie," Alex softly spoke breaking the quiet of the moment. "It just wasn't the same. The woman was fine, nice, but each date seemed less remarkable than the previous one until it fizzled into nothing." 

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. The expensive lights that mimicked the sun shone overhead providing no respite from the curious gazes. Her sister’s expression in particular was unwavering.

  
"I didn't know you tried dating anyone after Maggie," Kara spoke softly as though addressing a skittish creature who was just as likely to run if prodded to harshly.

Alex’s gaze remained steadfast in her lap as she fidgeted with the buttons that trailed down her shirt. Her once exasperated expression had morphed into a sullen look that had Kara and Lena trading concerned glances.  
  
"It was about a year after Maggie and I split up. I wanted to try and force myself to move on. To…” and here Alex broke off with a scoff before bitterly continuing, “... _challenge_ myself.” She finished with a dismissive snort as though to comment infuriatingly at her perceived failures. 

“After it fizzled out, I don’t know, I just stopped. I'm just not cut out for any of this," Alex said looking up gloomily at the end of her words. 

Kara rose from her seat and made her way to her sister. Reaching out, she took Alex’s hands into her own, “You are the bravest, most intelligent, kick-ass person that I know.” Kara started, her eyes not leaving her sister’s.

“You are not defined by who you date or don’t date. I’m sorry if my asking this of you has hurt you. I just...I love you, Alex. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have gotten my happy ending.” Kara paused here smiling backwards at Lena who nodded along with her wife’s words. “I just, I want the same for you. Your own happily ever after.” 

Alex shook her head; she broke eye contact choosing to avert her glance to the floor away from her sister’s kind veneer, "My happy ending is me and a dog in a remote beach house a minimum of two hours away from Midvale.”

  
Lena snorted. "And here I was thinking that I was the morose dark friend."  
  
"You both are,” Kara cut in. "But Alex, one unsuccessful attempt shouldn't define the rest of your life. You are a scientist. You know the importance of having a large pool of data to get accurate results.”  
  
"And five dates is a large enough sample size?" Alex quipped back, though with much less bite than her earlier words.  
  
"Don't you think it's worth a shot?" Lena questioned.

  
"Just think Alex, you do this and no more invasive Thanksgiving interrogations or intrusive phone calls," Kara continued trying to sway Alex's opinion.

"And we will vet everyone thoroughly before even considering setting you up with them," Lena chimed in. "I can't promise that we will find the one for you, but I can promise no duds."

Alex put her head in her hands. Shaking her head back in forth, she let out a groan. “I can't believe I'm even considering this.”  
  
"Yes! This is going to be the best!" Kara exclaimed, scooping her sister into a crushing hug.

"Ah, now I see, this is about you," Alex mumbled in reply in her sister’s embrace, the heaviness in her voice lightened.  
  
"Come on Alex, you know that’s not true...just do this. If not for you or me, then for the kids who will be able to finally see themselves in you. And the attention this is going to bring to the projects you are working on!” Kara replied as she stood, giving Alex’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before returning to her place in the wingback chair.

“Now you are laying it on a bit thick don’t you think? You sound like a PBS special. I’m waiting for Lena to start singing about the children being the future,” Alex snarked with remarkably less malice than her words suggested.

Rolling her eyes Lena stood, put her shoes back on, and made her way to the door, “Now that this is settled I am going to go back upstairs. The last time I left Jess unattended she trained the interns to only refer to me as ‘Your Majesty’––which is funny the first time and annoying after a week of it. God knows with this much time I could finally be walking into the coup she is definitely capable of spearheading.”

Directing her attention solely to Alex, Lena continued. “I really think this is going to be a good thing for you Alex. I’ll leave you both to hash out the details, but know if you need anything I’m here.”

Turning on her heels, Lena left the room; the door closed behind her with a barely audible _click._

“Wait, I never actually agreed to anything,” Alex called out after Lena once her words had settled. 

Alex turned to face her sister whose bright smile illuminated the office more than the expansive windows. 

“Now that all of that is settled—how was Italy?” 

Alex slumped back in her seat with a groan. “I hate you and I’m keeping the chocolate.”

 

***

 

Walking into the bright CatCo office, Alex grimaced at the neon pink statues that anchored the reception desks. The primary colored office was a long ways away from the sleek marble and chrome of LCorp or even the dark mahogany wood of the FBI. 

“Alex!” A small woman with an impish smile said as she made her way towards the entrance, “I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

Alex turned with a smirk tightly chiseled on her face. “Lucy, back from Moscow already?”

“Well, CatCo simply couldn’t go without me for longer than a fortnight respite, I’m afraid,” Lucy said with a teasing lilt. “But seriously dude, way to not tell your bestie you would be here! I want to hear all about Italy.”

Alex gestured towards Kara’s office and the two began to walk, falling into step with ease.

“I don’t know why everyone thinks I have time to sightsee when I go on assignment with the FBI,” Alex replied. 

“So your saying you didn’t stop for pizza?... _.Not even once_?”

Staring at Lucy unblinkingly, Alex replied, “I said I didn’t sightsee; I never said I was a monster.” 

Lucy cackled in reply. “Ha! I knew your work trips were not as straight and narrow as you made them out to be.” 

Alex let out an undignified snort. “Can anything I do be classified as straight?” 

Lucy rolled her eyes at the poorly crafted joke. “There are straight women who get more pussy than you.”

Alex cringed at both Lucy’s crass diction and the takeaway from her words. She hurriedly looked around the office to ensure that the employees milling about were none the wiser after Lucy’s statement.

“You are a real asshole. Did you know that Lucy?” Alex muttered lowly to the woman.

The mischievous glint apparent in Lucy’s eyes clued Alex into the fact that she would not like whatever Lucy had to say.

“I might be an asshole but at least I get my ass—“ 

“Woah, okay, enough...you win Luce.”

Bowing in mock celebration of her victory, Lucy’s flamboyant display helped transform Alex’s forced smile into a halfway real one.

“So why are you here anyways? Normally Kara or I have to drag you here to visit us.” 

“Oh, so you weren’t part of Kara and Lena’s scheme then?”

“Scheme? Someone was scheming without consulting me? That’s a travesty.”

With a sour expression, Alex replied. “Hmm, fine. But if I find out you had anything to do with this I’m calling Lois and telling her you miss her.”

“Oof, going for the groin there Danvers? What have Little Danvers and the Gay Luthor been scheming that has you in a tizzy?” Lucy replied while mockingly rubbing her arm as though Alex’s words physically hurt her.

Alex rolled her eyes, “They’ve been creating trouble. Which is why I’m here on a Wednesday instead of making actual scientific advancements at LCorp.” 

“Hey, we do important things here!” Lucy exclaimed with a fake pout. “We are news... _real_ news! None of that plastic barbie Fox News propaganda droll.”

“I don’t know Luce. I think you could pull off a pink three piece skirt suit.”

Lucy shot Alex a mischievous grin before sashaying into Kara’s office saying. “The only pink three piece suit I’ve pulled off was worn by Kelly in Marketing.”

“You are disgusting Lucy. It’s a wonder you are able to find a date anymore.”

“I’ll have you know I treat both my ladies and my men right. We don’t all have a vow of celibacy you know.”

“I’m not a nun, Luce. I just don’t date” 

“Didn’t date,” said Kara as she entered her office stepping around her sister and Lucy.

“Whaaaaat? Alex? Do you have a date?” Lucy practically shouted turning to give Alex a wide eyed stare. 

“Are you ready to start Alex?” Kara questioned interrupting Lucy’s shocked gasp.

With a disgruntled harrumph, Alex gestured towards Kara as though all the answers Lucy sought could be found with her.

“Well, technically, you could say Alex has five dates,” Kara replied with a sly grin. 

“I’m eating the entire Chocolate Pecan Pie on Thanksgiving,” Alex bitterly retorted, avoiding Lucy’s expectant gaze. 

“You absolutely cannot drop that on me and not explain,” Lucy interrupted Alex’s diatribe before the tangent overtook the conversation.

“Alex is going to be the star of my next challenge series piece. The CatCo audience will follow along with her as she goes on five first dates with five different people,” Kara robotically replied while shuffling through the papers on her desk. 

“Got that elevator pitch down, huh?” Alex said sarcastically.

Lucy’s face was frozen in her shocked state.

“You...you aren’t lying? You are actually dating again?” Lucy questioned quietly as though the volume of her voice would set Alex off, delaying her response.

“I wouldn’t call it dating,” Alex was quick to reply, “More like, tricked into helping my baby sister with her job because having three of my own wasn’t enough.” 

“Rude Alex. And we talked about this; you need to go into it with a positive receptive attitude or it won’t be successful and I’ll sick Eliza on you,” Kara admonished.

“Keep that woman away from me.”

“Okay now. Let’s put away the mother card ladies,” Lucy said with her hands extended out pushing downwards in a placating motion.

“I am doing this Kara. I’m here. Let’s just get this interview done with,” Alex said, shaking her head back and forth as though to erase her spiraling thoughts as easily as a child’s etch-a-sketch.

Returning to her playful state, Lucy grinned. “Interview? Well aren’t you special!” 

“Yesss, she is” Kara drawled out while finishing the shuffling of her paper. Standing, she moved behind her to grab two water bottles from her mini fridge before pausing.

“Luce, are you going to stay for the interview?” Kara questioned waving a bottle of water in her direction.

Shaking her head, Lucy replied, ”No, I’ve actually stayed here too long as it is. The board is going to have my head for making them wait for me.”

Lucy stood up and stretched her limbs, resembling a cat elongating in the sun. Moving past Alex, she squeezed her shoulder and said: “Good luck with the interview. Now that we are both back in the country let’s catch up so I can hear all about these dates, yeah?”

Lucy made her way to the door, pausing to look back and wink at the sisters before leaving the office.

Face marred with a speculative frown, Kara waited for the clink of the door before she questioned Alex. “Did Lucy seem off?”

Alex rolled her shoulders and tilted her head back and forth till her neck cracked with a jilted sound. Looking back at Kara, Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t seen her in nearly a month so I’m not caught up in Lucy’s whirlwind life. If anyone would know it would be you or Lena, nosey.” 

Kara’s frown formed a full-fledged pout. “How has it been a month since you’ve seen each other. I thought you were supposed to be best-friends commiserating over your busy-body sisters.”

“Kara, Lucy left for Moscow a few days before I got back from Turin. And, despite what she made it sound like, she has definitely not been back in the country for longer than a day or two.”

Eyebrows raised, Kara waited for her sister to continue.

“She might have texted me from the plane to joke that she was finally above me. Though she made it sound both insulting and dirty at the same time. Honestly, after I got her text I almost filled her apartment with Navy paraphernalia, but I was too lazy in the end.”

Kara gestured. “Lazy and…?” 

“Eh, a bit drunk, maybe.” Alex said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah, you’ve never been too tired to mess with Lucy.” 

“Well fuck Kara, I didn’t know you cared so much about our pranking habits,’” Alex bit back with more bite than expected.

“Alright Alex, you know I didn’t mean anything bad. Why don’t we just transition to the reason why you’re here?” Kara said, waving in the direction of the papers spread out on her desk. 

Alex’s teasing smirk shifted into a pained grimace. “I suppose we should.”

Giving her sister a reassuring smile, Kara glanced down at her papers before looking up at Alex. Pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose, Kara began. “So, why don’t we start with you telling me a bit about yourself. I know that’s awkward because obviously I know all of it,” Kara paused here and tilted her head to the side. “—probably—but it’s a good jumping off point.” 

Alex held in a sigh before responding. “I’m a 32 year old workaholic with no social life and a penchant for getting myself into dangerous situations.”

She stopped talking to twist the cap off her water bottle before taking a sip. She fiddled with the cap in her right hand after putting the opened bottle onto the coaster on the side table in Kara’s office.

“I also drink too much, have virtually no free time, and have the scarring of a soldier on her fourth tour.” 

Continuing her fidgeting, Alex pinched the the water bottle cap in hand, displacing the pressure of the interview. White lines cracked down the middle of the bottle cap making it possible to nearly bend it in half. 

Kara’s upturned lip illuminated her displeasure at Alex’s words. “You are also incredibly brilliant, and beautiful, and kind. So, why don’t we focus on those traits,” she declared, leaving no room for question. 

Alex tapped the bent bottle cap against her bottom lip. “I guess...I just feel like these women need to know what they are signing themselves up for. I’m not an easy person to date Kara, even when you look past my sarcastic nature. I’m busy and can be reclusive. I mean, dammit, I prefer jumping out of a plane to talking about myself. Who’s going to want to date someone like that?”

Kara gave Alex a small smile though her eyes conveyed something with more depth than either sister was ready to broach.

“Do you remember when we were younger and found out that I was your half sister?” Kara asked in a quiet voice.

Alex scoffed. “You are my sister. Closer than anyone else regardless of blood ties. We’ve been raised together our entire lives. You are my full sister and best friend... _not_ half anything.”

Kara gave Alex an exasperated look, though her slightly glossy eyes betrayed her. 

“You always protected me, even then, even from mom and the hurt that the affair had on all of us...me especially. God Alex, sometimes I just don’t get how you don’t see what an amazing person you are. I know I can’t change your perception... _I know,”_ Kara paused here, shaking her head with a sigh. “Regardless, I am going to do my best to remind you everyday that you are good, and kind, and worthy. The women are going to fight each other for a chance to be with you.”

Kara’s resounding statement flooded the space between them. The room itself seemed to brighten under the fierce admiration Kara had for her older sister. 

Alex blinked in reply unable to respond. The bottle cap lay dormant in her lap, forgotten.

“Just, don’t worry Alex, okay? From the fears you expressed today and all that I know about you I am sure I’ll be able to craft something that will do you justice.” 

Kara’s joyful expression, a long ways from the concerned looks she gave Alex earlier, gave Alex pause in her reticent attitude. 

“I love you Kara. I just hope this doesn’t blow up in either of our faces,” Alex finally said while musing her short hair in exasperation.

“You’ll see Alex. I’d bet on you any day.”

 

***

 

 **@CatCo** Read the latest from @CatCo_Challenge: bit.ly/4kdCodA

 

**_The Five Date Challenge_ **

**_with Dr. Alex Danvers_ **

 

By: Kara Danvers

 

CatCo’s Challenge Series pits the people of National City against their innermost struggles, acknowledging that the only true enemy is the fear and insecurities we all carry inside. This Challenge Series I turn to you, the CatCo readers, to help one of National City's most eligible find love. A 32-year-old devastatingly attractive queer woman who previously swore off dating, Dr. Alex Danvers has been challenged to go on five first dates with five of the amazing queer women National City has to offer. Think you or a friend fit this description? Tweet @CatCo_Challenge and tell us why you or they should be the one to sweep Alex off her feet.

Not quite convinced?

Alex obtained her undergraduate degree at Stanford University, where she continued on to complete a joint PhD / MD program. She was quickly recruited by LCorp to be lead researcher on the now award winning water filtration project. In one year she rapidly rose though the ranks; only a month after she celebrated her first year at L Corp, Lena Luthor took over as CEO and appointed Alex as Director of the Research and Development Division. In her time at the helm of the division, Alex has spearheaded projects including the hovercraft for emergency responders, 4D+ printing artificial limbs, reworking vaccinations for affordability, and her current research looking for a better treatment plan for patients with arthritis.

If her genius intellect wasn’t enough, Alex is a compassionate person who finds joy in helping others. One way she does this is by using her limited free time to help shape the minds of the next generation as an adjunct professor at National City University. After receiving her PhD, she moved her research to National City where she continues to work on and inspire new intellectual pursuits amongst her students. Her students have said she is the “coolest Professor on campus,” though that has more to do with her tendency towards experimentation in the classroom and penchant for leather jackets. It was her aptitude in academia and research that caught the attention of the FBI where she has served as a consultant for the last two years helping to improve the way we protect our country. Scientist, teacher, defender, Alex Danvers is the too-good-to-be-true package that you have only ever dreamt of.

Alex is not just her career. She loves taking her Ducati out for a spin and has been surfing since childhood. On long weekends, she will ride up the coast and if she’s lucky catch a wave or two. Kind, bold, and brilliant, Alex is an exceptional person who wants to meet a compatible partner that will match her at every turn.

  
**If this is you** **tweet @CatCo_Challenge and tell us why you should be one of the lucky women to win an all expenses paid date with Alex. For more on Alex, tune in to Instagram tomorrow at 8pm EST for a special live Q and A. Alex will be answering questions sent via Twitter and Instagram.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I was not expecting all of the responses I got! Wow everyone, thank you for all of your comments. I will respond to them shortly; I’m currently approaching my last weekend in Disney World so after that I’ll get to them. Until then, how about another chapter? Feel free to leave comments on who you want to see Alex with. I will say 4 of the 5 women have already been chosen. However, I am flexible on the 5th if there seems to be overwhelming support for a certain character.
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to [Queersintherain](http://queersintherain.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta in the damn world.

 

The buzzing phone filled the room with a cacophony of noise as it hit against the wooden nightstand in a dance that led to its plummet to the floor.

“Ugh, Kar––“ Lena mumbled out into the pillow gripped against her chest “––who keeps texting you.”

Kara rolled over with a groan, careful not to jostle her wife who she had been sleeping flushed against and holding tightly in her arms. Fumbling her hand out in the dark, she felt around for the wire to her cell phone charger which she used to hoist her phone off the ground.

Phone in hand, Kara finally opened her eyes only to close them immediately after blinking at her screen. Tweets flashed in a blur across the device; the baby blue bird icon showing over a thousand notifications and counting.

“I am canceling today Lee.” Kara huffed out flopping back next to Lena on the bed.

“Hm. Okay, Leo—“ Lena said in a sleepy voice pausing to wait for the light from the cylinder’s blue ring to wash over the room—“Text Jess, ‘I will be in at 11am please move any morning meetings.’”

A deep British voice heralded from the cylinder, “Yes Mrs. Danvers, will that be all?”

“Yes.”

The blue light faded to nothing leaving only the continued pinging from Kara’s phone as a reminder of the headache today would bring.

Lena groaned as the tweets continued their onslaught. Taking the pillow hugged against her chest she buried her head beneath to block out the sound. “Kara, I love you, but silence your damn phone,” Lena huffed out a bit more coherently as she slowly adjusted to her wakened state.

Kara toggled the switch to quiet the device before going into her settings and ultimately shutting off all notifications from Twitter.

Burying the phone under her pillow, Kara rolled back to Lena, her body contorting to perfectly encompass her wife’s frame. The blissful silence drew Lena out from under the pillow which she returned to its hugged position at her chest.

Kara snaked her arm around Lena pulling her tightly against her. Nuzzling the back of Lena’s neck Kara peppered kisses onto her bare skin in a path that followed her hairline up to her ear.

Hot breathe eliciting a chill from Lena, Kara pressed on,“Since the phone woke us both up early...why don’t we just stay in bed all morning?”

She gave Lena no time to respond before kissing her ear lobe. Her wife’s breathy moan encouraged her to push on taking the lobe into her mouth and teasingly nibbling at it.

“Kara if you start something you better plan on finishing it.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I plan t—“ Kara trailed off as thunderous knocks interrupted her.

“KARA!” Alex’s voice echoed throughout the apartment; her murderous tone and heavy footsteps foreshadowed the oncoming assault.

“I suppose we should have known this was coming,” Kara sighed mournfully.

“I could have been coming if she would just call ahead.”

“Pervert.”

“You love it.”

The bedroom door slammed open hitting against the door stopper before any damage could be done to the wall behind it.

Alex stood resolutely in the doorframe; her heavy breathe betrayed the speed she must have traveled to get to the penthouse.

Lena rolled her eyes at the harried appearance of her sister-in-law. “Alex if you are going to interrupt us either join in or start making breakfast. I’ve already told Kara you’re on my list of freebies.”

Lena’s smirk, while shadowed in the darkened room, was evident in the haughty tone of her voice. Which, upon noticing the reddening of Alex’s face, only grew increasingly more smug.

Alex growled at the two still entwined in bed. “You have two minutes to get dressed. I’ll start on the bacon.” She spun on her heels and marched towards the kitchen leaving the bedroom door wide open.

Kara groaned and flopped forward into the curve of Lena’s neck. “Why did you have to rile her up? We could have calmed her down and then had time before we have to be at LCorp. Now it's going to take forever.”

Lena snorted as she moved out of her wife’s embrace, “That’s optimistic.” She put on her slippers and robe in a flash, stopping only to throw Kara the pants she had taken off sometime in the middle of the night.

“Get yourself decent and come tame the lion with me? I don’t trust her not to burn down our apartment.”

Kara hmmed in response. Her hands reached out to rub at the cold space Lena created after leaving the bed.

“But we were soooo comfy,” she whined out, only to be left in the lurch while her wife went to join her sister.

Grumbling to herself, Kara took the pants flung at her off of her head. She twisted and turned in bed until she was free from the tangled mess of sheets and blankets able to maneuver her pants on.

The smell of bacon was the first thing to hit Kara’s senses. This was quickly followed by the sizzle of bacon grease in frying pan and the hushed voices of her family.

“You know we gave you that key for emergencies,” Kara chided softly as she entered the living room.

Alex looked up. Her neutral expression dropped in favor of an angry snarl, “This IS an emergency!”

Leaving Lena to watch over the bacon in the kitchen, Alex stomped through the space before stopping at the coffee table. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Her visage was splattered across the screen as the morning anchors theorized the intentions behind CatCo’s latest challenge.

“I’m just saying, Bob, this seems outside of the CatCo wheelhouse. If Danvers wants to set up her sister than why not send her to the bachelor?”

“She’s a lesbian, Clarice.”

“Oh you know what I mean—bachelorette, bachelor, pff,” the anchor ended with a teeter of her hands to suggest the interchangeable way she used the words.

With a huff, Alex put the arguing anchors on mute and turned towards Kara. She gestured at the TV. “I thought you said this was just a small piece for your column. That this challenge would probably not even get traction outside of National City.”

Kara shook her head and made her way closer to Alex. She put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed.

“The Tribune is an international paper. Though, I am honestly just as surprised as you are that an article that was published last night on the web and this morning in the papers has already gained so much traction.”

The distraught look Alex gave Kara wiped away any remnants of anger.

“How am I supposed to teach today?” The broken voice Alex used when asking the question elicited a grimace from her sister.

“You will be fine Alex. Your students love you. If anything this will make you even more relatable to them.”

“I don’t want to be relatable. I want them scared enough that they won’t slack off and pay attention in class.

Kara snorted, “You think you scare them? Alex, last time I came to meet you at NCU you were sitting on your desk cross-legged having the most chill conversation with your class. I thought I stumbled into a women studies class at a hippy liberal arts college.”

Alex’s face was stuck halfway between indignation and irritation. Harrumphing, she replied, “I was talking to them about the real world application of science. I made sure to throw in a few gruesome tales so don’t let my body language fool you. I’m scary.”

Lena chuckled at her sister-in-law’s proclamation. “Yes Alex. You are very scary.” She dished out the bacon and eggs and put the plates onto the kitchen aisle next to mugs already filled with organic fair trade Colombian coffee. The aromatic scent was leaps and bounds away from the sludge Alex had at NCU and the FBI.

“Come eat breakfast you two and then we can talk about this with clearer heads. Alex, I have the morning off and Kara has the entire day off. We will work this out.” Lena’s firm voice brought the two sisters to attention and gave them the incentive they needed to move to the kitchen and dig into the decadently prepared food.

“Lena, have I told you today that you are the best thing to happen to us,” Alex mumbled through a mouthful of food; her frantic countenance shifting at the first taste of the breakfast.

Kara, too busy eating, nodded her head in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, Lena took an elegant bite of her breakfast before replying, “I don’t know how you two survived on takeout and cereal for so long.”

Kara swallowed her mouthful of eggs and bacon. “Pure willpower and stamina,” she stated with a cheeky grin before taking another bite.

“You realize this is just bacon and eggs, right? I added a bit of cheese and some spices, but essentially this is the easiest breakfast anyone can make.” Kara and Alex traded incredulous glances.

The shrill alert of Lena’s phone halted their conversation.

“Jess knows I’m not to be disturbed right now,” Lena muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone to check her messages. Reading the message, she let out a decidedly un-Luthor-like snort before passing the phone to her wife.

“It’s for you.”

With furrowed brows, Kara slowly read the message before glancing up at Alex.

“Okay tweedledee and tweedledum, no need to leave me in suspense. Who is it?” Alex questioned with a furtive look at the pair.

Kara bit her lip. “Welllll, it’s actually Cat. Who even knows how she got Lena’s number. Is there a secret group message of powerful badass CEO women? If there isn’t there should be.”

Alex’s pointed glare stopped Kara’s ramblings. Her hand gestured towards the phone prompting her sister to read out the text.

“Well. Um. Cat said ‘Imagine my surprise to find that Catco’s clicks have gone through the roof because of––” Kara stopped to grin sheepishly at her sister “––Agent Scully of all people. I can’t be involved in any CaCo business so don’t tell me why you’ve turned The Tribune into a matchmaking service. But, whatever prompted this new leaf, fix it. Of course, after you’ve found Scully her white whale.”

“Even Cat Grant thinks this is a joke. I’m a joke. Great.” The exuberance Alex shared over the breakfast was gone. Left was the same frightened woman who stormed into the apartment this morning.

Lena, having reclaimed her phone from her wife, questioned Alex. “Have you checked Twitter yet? It’s one thing to hear what old white men think of you on the news, but I know if I based my decisions on what they said about me I would be dead or locked up now. After all, to them, I am just another Luthor.”

Alex shook her head. She hesitated before taking out her phone and clicking into the @CatCo_Challenge tweet thread.

 

**CatCo Challenge Series**

@CatCo_Challenge

Think you or a friend would be the perfect match for @DrDrDanvers ? Reply here and let us know why! #loveislove #challengeseries #nationalcitylove #doubledoctordanvers

 

**Bella Rae** @ShineBright

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

OMG @JessSampson you should tweet them. She is HOT! #whyaregaywomensoattractive #whyamistraight #letmelivethroughyou

 

**Savannah Grey** @Notthecity

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

This series gives me life. Thank you for the representation. As a queer teenager I can’t wait to read all about @DrDrDanvers dates. Any chance she has a younger sister? #Imsixteen #helpagirlout

 

**National City Women’s Soccer** @NatCityWL

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

Our goalie @SVasquez would be the perfect choice to defend @DrDrDanvers heart. After all, she's a professional.

  
  
**National City General Hospital** @NCGeneral

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Nat City Soccer

No offense to @SVasquez but no one is better at protecting hearts than our attending Cardiovascular Surgeon @Snowdoc, she'll melt any of @DrDrDanvers doubts.

 

**Laurel Lance** @LawyerLance

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

It seems like @DrDrDanvers needs someone who can keep up with her. Sounds like a job for my little sister @LegendLance

 

> **Sarah Lance** @LegendLance
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @LawyerLance
> 
> I've played scientists, agents, teachers, and more on TV and in the movies but I'd never play with @DrDrDanvers heart.
> 
>   
>    
>  **Laurel Lance** @LawyerLance
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @LegendLance
> 
> You are gay.  
>    
> 
> 
> **Sarah Lance** @LegendLance
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and@LawyerLance
> 
> That is accurate also OMG I can't believe you actually tweeted them.
> 
>   
>  **Laurel Lance** @LawyerLance
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @LegendLance
> 
> Don't even pretend that your thirst couldn't be seen from space when you read that article.  
>    
> 
> 
> **Sarah Lance** @LegendLance
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and@LawyerLance
> 
> I wasn't the only one and I'm not the only queer Lance (that's a hint @CatCo_Challenge).
> 
>  

  
****

**Joanne Spade** @RoyalFlush

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

If @DrDrDanvers is ever in Vegas I’d love to show her a good time. #loveislove 

>  
> 
> **Veronica Sinclair** @Roulette
> 
> Replying to @RoyalFlush
> 
> That was the best you could come up with? #patheticlines
> 
>  

**Veronica Sinclair** @Roulette

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

I would love the opportunity to take an accomplished, beautiful woman such as @DrDrDanvers out on a date.

 

**Ruby Arias** @MiniReign

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

My mom is a super successful hedge fund manager, incredibly attractive (where I get it from), and single! @SamArias 

loveislove 

>  
> 
> **Sam Arias** @SamArias  
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Ruby
> 
> How many more times am I going to have to tell you to stop trying to set me up @MiniReign?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Ruby Arias** @MiniReign
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @SamArias
> 
> Hopefully zero if you go on a date with @DrDrDanvers
> 
>  
> 
> **Ruby Arias** @MiniReign
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @SamArias
> 
> Also @DrDrDanvers my mom makes awesome food so that should be a point in her favor.

 

 

“I can’t believe all of these people have responded already.”

Kara squeezed her sister’s shoulder. “How many times am I going to have to call you a catch before you believe it.”

“I don’t know Kar, Lena—“ Alex paused to nod at the quiet woman who was still perusing the Twitter thread open on her device—“this response is unlike anything I expected. I just don’t know how to wrap my head around it.”

Lena ceased her scrolling. “I think you are jumping too far ahead Alex. Right now all you have to worry about is teaching your classes and getting me updates on your vaccine project. Tonight you’ll do the Instagram live and then we will go from there.”

Alex frowned at the reminder of the Instagram live video she had to record.

“Do I really have to do that? Isn’t this enough attention?”

Kara was quick to reply. “Instagram live is for them. Just like we can’t expect you to go on a random date with just anyone without us thoroughly vetting them. This will give them the opportunity to get to know you and feel comfortable with you.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to make anyone feel comfortable...especially considering how uncomfortable all of this makes me.”

Lena, serving as the ever pragmatic business woman, chimed in. “Well why don’t we plan everything out for tonight now so you have an action plan going into it. Let’s treat it like one of your missions for the FBI. If you feel thoroughly prepared for anything, I think you’ll find you have a natural charm and confidence that will shine through.”

Giving her sister-in-law a grateful smile, Alex agreed. “Okay, let’s do it.”

  
  


***

 

  
The lecture hall was quiet in the same way a savannah falls near silent as it waits with bated breath for lion to pounce on gazelle.

Alex stood at the front of the hall looking out at the soon to be filled rows. She was in Lecture Center 100; the largest lecture classroom though still too small to meet the demands for the one undergraduate class she taught.

This was her stage. Her center ring surrounded by a surprisingly willing audience. She was the star and the background music just added to the soundtrack of the show she was to put on. Stereotypical, perhaps, but nothing felt more appropriate than Tchaikovsky’s 1812 Overture. Though that could have been because she got here 20 minutes early to prepare for her class.

The rows before her slowly filled with students. Each row slightly higher than the last providing stadium seating for Alex’s one woman show. The normal murmurs of her students seemed exponentially louder today; though, she was unsure if it was her imagination conjuring the volume.

Nevertheless, nothing provided a distraction quite like the sound of booming canons.

Already prepared for the lesson, Alex noted that she could very easily slip unnoticed amongst the students. She wore tight dark wash skinny jeans and a grey button down. The outfit, while complimentary, was probably too informal—both for a Professor and for Alex on a day where she anticipated the need for armor to defend from student inquisition. Though, the university was so overjoyed that she decided to teach an undergraduate class this semester that she could probably get away with wearing cut off shorts and a halter top. Not that Alex owned either of those items or was foolish enough to wear them while sciencing.

She looked at the clock hanging tall on the wall behind her desk. “It’s 9:25; you know the drill. You have 5 minutes to get your books and papers together and then quiet down.”

The familiarity of the routine comforted her during this time when everything else seemed foreign. Like a mirror world where everything looked nearly identical but it was inverted in the opposite direction.

Seemingly the same, yet entirely different.

The clock read 9:30.

“Welcome back.” Alex began noting the few students still trickling in with a shake of her head.

“Before we begin, I would like to address my involvement in an upcoming CatCo Media project. As some of you may know, my sister is a reporter for the company. She has asked for my participation in a recurring article for her Challenge Series column throughout the month of June. Given this, you might see me written about in articles or talked about on TV relating to this project. This notoriety, however, is not an invitation to bring up my private life or comment on it in any way, shape or form.”

Alex’s strong voice punctuated the seriousness of her words.

“I am here to teach you to the best of my abilities. Alright?” Alex questioned rhetorically though she did receive a few nods in agreement.

With a resound nod, more to herself than the class, Alex pushed forward. “Right then, to recap, last week we discussed some of the most groundbreaking inventions that have come out of the last decade. As I stated at the beginning of the semester, inventing is often a term we hear when we study history. Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, the Wright Brothers, Henry Ford; these are the names many of you said when I asked who are the greatest inventors from the last few centuries. They are noticeably all white men who have more often than not appropriated the success of those in their employ. I say this not to discourage you but rather to remind you that the most important core values one must have to be an inventor is integrity.”

Alex took in the rapt attention of her audience. Inventing had always been one of Alex’s greatest passions; one that gave her parents either a headache or heart attack depending on the occasion. How was she supposed to know taking apart the toaster to optimize it could lead to such explosive results? It was certainly an anomaly that needed to be reverse engineered multiple times...for educational purposes, of course.

“This class will not turn you into the next great inventors of your time. There is no magic wand for me to wave to turn you into Marie Curie with a few lectures and some readings. If you want to be an inventor—then invent. Push boundaries. Challenge your beliefs—both sociologically and scientifically. Don’t let hangups like political differences, economic disparities, cultural backgrounds and more, keep you from each other. The only thing better than inventing is inventing with a partner who will spur you on. Someone who won’t put up with your hangups, who will prod you to constantly do more...and be better.”

Alex paced at the bottom of the Lecture Center. Her announcement was coming soon and she was unsure of how her students would react. ‘Well, they are going to have to handle having a media circus for a professor so hopefully this project doesn’t phase them,’ Alex mused.

“I know I’ve promised to introduce your final project for the semester, so prepare yourselves,” she continued with a grin. “You will have the next 5 weeks to invent something, anything. You can work by yourself, with a partner, or in groups. I won’t be capping group sizes but know that for each person in your group your project must be that much better and will get evaluated that much more critically. I will not be making groups, though I do suggest you break outside your majors and learn to collaborate. Working across divisions is one of the most important skills you can gain if you ever want to go into professional inventing, or as the suits like to say being a research scientist or engineer.” Alex finished with a wink to the class that no doubt only further charmed her students and did little to quell their interest in her outside of teaching.

The widespread murmurs in the class after her project description made Alex grin. Any chance she had to encourage the future generation to think creatively, work together, and push boundaries for the good of all life on earth she would, even if advising all of the groups would cut into the little social life she has.

“There are 30 minutes left in class. I want you to take the first twenty minutes to brainstorm ideas for your project. Then, log onto the class blackboard site through the school website and post a high-level description of your proposed project and your professional and academic background. I would have you present it in person if this class wasn’t so large; alas, we must make do. After you post your proposal, look through what your peers have added and see if there are any that stand out to you that you might want to be involved with. Again, let me remind you to take note of projects where your expertise is different than the proposer’s and could lend itself well to the project aims.”

The last thirty minutes of class were quieter than any other point during the lecture. Students were rapt up in the possibilities that they were creating, and even more so getting swept up in the ideas of their peers. The furious click clacking of keys created an inelegant cacophony throughout the room.

When the clock hit 11am many of the students lingered despite the close of class. While some seemed like they had more to say...more to ask regarding the project…a few looked at Alex as though she were personally responsible for their livelihood.

Alex shuddered as she took note of those with pens and copies of The Tribune at the ready trying to dare up the courage to ask for her autograph.

“I encourage all of you to set up times to come together as groups and work on projects this week. I expect you to have your project proposals and all group members situated by the next time we meet. You have to assign a team leader to submit that information to me through blackboard. For those of you with your CatCo papers at the ready, please note the only autographs I’ll be signing are on the letters to your advisors to inform them of why you were removed from this class.” Alex stated loudly, nipping the dreams of quite a few.

Catalyzed by the call out, those students gathered their belongings and made a hasty retreat before their rosy cheeks gave away their intentions. Alex encouraged the students who remained with further questions about the project to send her an email.

The near silence of the emptied hall would have normally elicited a triumphant smile over the accomplishments of the period. The inquisitive nature of undergraduates provided a fresh perspective that forced Alex to think with a unique flair and celebrate the ways they pushed each other to be better.

And yet, one student still remained after the rest of her classmates retreated from the lecture hall.

Alex, reluctantly realizing she would not get away unscathed from the article madness, slowly packed away her notes in an attempt to put a barrier between herself and the approaching freshman.

As the student moved closer, her swept back blonde hair revealed an undercut and several piercings. The girl wore a hopeful smile that painfully reminded Alex of Kara—there was no escaping this. Alex would blame transference for her lack of fight.

“Hey, um, Doctor Danvers?”

“Yes” Alex drawled in response, attempting to play it cool.

The student’s hands kept fidgeting; she looked down and then back up at Alex. Teeth biting lip in hesitance.

Alex moved out from behind her desk and gestured to the chairs pushed in to the front of it. “Come sit. We have a few minutes before the students scheduled for the 12:00 lecture start trickling in.”

Sitting, she waited for the student to follow her lead. “What’s your name kid?”

“Oh, um, Kiernan Anderson. Ma’am...um...Doctor.”

“Well Kiernan, is there something I can help you with? Did you understand the lecture today? I promise once we get into more of the fundamentals rather than the high level learning it will make more sense and aid you as you create your projects.”

Alex was soothing in her attempt to calm Kiernan. Her big sister voice took a hold. A side effect, she’s sure, of the resemblance to Kara that she noted. Sometimes you can’t control your initial reaction; innate biopsychological principles were a clear indicator of this.

Kiernan sighed in response. She wrangled her hands into submission, gripping them tightly together.

“I’m not here to ask you about your lecture, Doctor Danvers. Actually, I’m not here to really ask anything.”

Alex’s visage resembled a knight sent into battle against a baby. Sword raised, armor shined, but no true opponent to fight. A conundrum in the first degree. The perplexed expression on her face would have sent her sister-in-law into gales of laughter. After all, a speechless Alex Danvers is not a sight seen by many.

“If you’re not here to ask me anything, how can I help you?”

The brief surge of confidence Kiernan had displayed was over. Withdrawn again, the push and pull game with her hands became her sole focus.

“I uh, wanted to uh, thank you.”

Alex moved past her own understanding of the situation and gave Kiernan the space to speak at her own pace. Eyes no longer shrouded in doubt, they were warm, offering encouragement and strength.

“My...um...family...they are not the most understanding of people. I’ve actually never met an adult who uh was understanding or well I guess accepting is really the word. And well,” Kieran paused hesitant to continue but the same strength that propelled her to stay after class carried her through. “I’m gay.” She huffed out as though pulling a bandaid off and hoping the speed would dull the pain. “And reading the article today and seeing it was...well—you. It meant more to me than you could ever realize. So, thank you.”

Kiernan finished in a rushed voice and moved to stand. Alex, having anticipated this, extended her hand out and gestured for her to stay seated.

“Stay for a moment, please, Kiernan.”

If recorded, her initial tone warning the class off this very topic in comparison to this soft dulcet voice would have many question whether she had been replaced with a body double.

Kiernan hesitated in her movement. Hands gripped on the desk in front of her; her legs were still bent to raise from the chair.

Alex’s gentle smile and reaffirmed, “Sit,” encouraged Kiernan to fully sink back into the chair. Her grip, however, was steadfast in its white knuckled clench betraying her anxiety.

“I’m gonna be honest kid. I am not the best at talking about things like this. Though, I suppose this will be good practice for the media circus I’m about to endure.” Alex chuckled ruefully, a spattering of red visible along the tips of her ears. “You are valid. Really that’s what it buckles down to, right? I don’t know your parents or family but they honestly sound like assholes. I’m a Professor so I’m allowed to curse,” Alex said with a wink.

Kiernan released her grip from the table; her hands fell into her lap.

“When I was your age I had no clue I was gay, so you are already a step ahead of me. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that life is going to be smooth sailing. That being gay is easy. But I will say that despite the hardships you will face, being true to yourself can be the most exhilarating, beautiful thing in the world.”

Kiernan looked down at her hands before looking back up at Alex. Alex who spoke in such an earnest way about existing, thriving, in this world that Kiernan couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You just...you’re the first adult I guess who I know is gay. And I mean you seem happy and fine and well, normal? Kiernan’s eyes widened and she quickly backtracked. “Of course you’re normal. I don’t mean to imply you would be abnormal or weird in any way.”

Alex put out her hands, gesturing for Kiernan to stop, or well, slow down at least.

“I get what your trying to say Kiernan. It’s okay. You didn’t offend me.” Alex stopped for a moment before holding up her finger. She quickly stood and ducked behind the podium adjacent to the desk. Grabbing her bag, Alex ruffled through it before locating her wallet. She pulled out a well-worn business card with bent edges and slightly faded ink.

“This card has the information to the National City LGBT Youth Center. I know youth makes it sound like it’s for kids much younger than you, but it’s actually for everyone 26 and under. An old ex-girlfriend of mine used to volunteer there and once I started working here she had me carry this around in case I ever ran into someone who could use it. I don’t know if you are involved with the on campus queer student group, but I also know it can be intimidating to go to meetings like that when you are first coming out...especially on your school campus.”

Kiernan frowned and looked down at her lap before glancing up to question, “How did you know I only came out recently?”

If Kiernan wasn’t already halfway in love with her professor, the slight lopsided grin Alex sent her would have had her there. “I mean, I didn’t know for sure, but the hesitancy you had talking about this and the way you spoke about your family had me guessing.”

Kiernan sighed, her gaze steadfast in her lap.

Alex continued, “It’s okay to just be figuring yourself out. You are not in a race. This is your life and you are going to move past this uncertainty. I can’t promise that it’s going to be easy. But I can promise that tomorrow will always be a new day, another chance.” Kiernan looked up at Alex, placated by her words. “And, if you ever feel like you want to go to the youth center but you don’t want to go alone, I’m here. You are not alone.”

A dark hued red flooded Kiernan’s cheeks. “Thank you Doctor Danvers and really um thank you for doing what you are doing...and the talk...you really are pretty awesome,” Kiernan said finishing in a near whisper with an even more pronounced blush. “I’m gonna run now because I’m going to be so late to Chem, but I really appreciate you talking to me.”

Alex chuckled, “Well don’t let me keep you from sciencing! If you need anything Kiernan, I’m here.”

Kiernan stood and awkwardly jutted out her hand to Alex’s amusement. Alex softly took the offered hand and gave it a firm, warm, shake. “You’ve got this.”

Once the lecture room’s door clicked shut, Alex slumped into her seat with a sigh. She pulled out her phone to text Kara before hesitating over the Twitter icon. Reluctantly, she pressed down unleashing a flood of notifications. She supposed it was time she applied to become verified. The damn science Twitter vultures were going to swarm.

Scrolling through her feed, she noticed one of the first tweets from this morning had blown up.

 

**Savannah Grey** @Notthecity

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

This series gives me life. Thank you for the representation. As a queer teenager I can’t wait to read all about @DrDrDanvers dates. Any chance she has a younger sister? #Imsixteen #helpagirlout

 

> **Grace Liebowitz** @GracieL
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Notthecity
> 
> Yaaas! I’m sixteen too! Where is the teen version of this challenge?!...also sign me up for a teenage Alex Danvers.
> 
>  
> 
> **Teenage Damnvers** @AlexDanversDaughter
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Notthecity
> 
> I’m here. I’m queer. I go to George Washington High in NC. DM me #imsixteen #why shoulddoctordamnvershaveallthefun
> 
>  
> 
> **X** @UrStupid
> 
> Replying to @CatCo_Challenge @Notthecity and @AlexDanversDaughter
> 
> Should you really be posting where you go to school?
> 
>  
> 
> **Teenage Damnvers** @AlexDanversDaughter
> 
> Replying to @UrStupid
> 
> I’m here. I’m queer. I go to George Washington High in NC. Fight Me. #myhipsdontlie #thesebootsweremadeforwalking #insertothersongcliches

 

Alex shook her head at the growing foolishness of some of the people on twitter. Fingers hovering over keys, she briefly closed her eyes before typing in a furry.

 

**A Danvers** @DrDrDanvers

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Notthecity

Glad you are excited about the series. While @LittleDanvers is my only sibling, double your age, and married, there are plenty of young queer people waiting to meet you at your local lgbt youth center. I know here in National City @NCLGBTYouth is a great resource for teens and young adults. #supportlgbtqyouth

 

 

***

  
  


“This is preposterous, Olsen!” Morgan Edge sputtered from his seat at the oval boardroom table. “We said to return CatCo to its roots as a fashion and advice driven media...not this...this...sapphic bachelorette experiment.”

“I’m all for profiting wherever I can. But you have to admit Edge has a point. Does this actually accomplish what we are trying to do?” Henshaw questioned those assembled.

Widespread murmurs of agreement ran throughout the room; nearly all echoed the incredulity of Morgan’s words and the doubt Henshaw offered. Sitting around the table were the esteemed members of CatCo’s Board of Directors, many of whom wheedled their way in after Cat Grant moved on to the political world.

James cast weary eyes at the only two not blatantly agreeing, Lucy Lane the Chief Counsel of CatCo and Snapper Carr the Head of Content and Editor-in-Chief of the magazine; his hesitancy in speaking up served only as a catalyst for both of their barely hidden scoffs.

Lucy shook her head and spoke up in his stead.“CatCo has had more digital imprints in the last 24 hours than at any other point in its history. The fact of the matter is, Mr. Edge, this series is propelling the magazine into a better position. Stock prices are rapidly rising, other media outlets are talking about us, and we are getting more requests than ever for advertising—specifically around the piece. Frankly, this is giving us more exposure.”  Looking out at the still wary eyes of the board, Lucy held back an eye roll before continuing, “And it is all thanks to your ingenious idea to focus more on the lighthearted stories that CatCo readers want.” Her matter of fact delivery and ego-stroking praise for Edge helped ground the meeting, bringing the spiraling board members back from their frantic whisperings.

Snapper added a gruff, “For the past few weeks we’ve begun to see other media outlets question the shifting focus of CatCo. The attention this brings has at least started to curb the negative discourse.”

The hesitant nods he received in agreement to his statement helped alleviate the outright rejection feared.

Grateful for the springboard, James continued with a hopeful grin, “So, it seems like this is a step in the right direction for our vision and what our readers expect.”

Rhea scoffed from her lounged position at the head of the table where she sat opposite James. “Please, the masses will believe what we want them to. A week of confusion is nothing compared to the drivel they have been exposed to for too long—under Cat’s former leadership, of course.” Rhea stopped to send James a predatory smile that had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “But you and Ms. Lane are correct, this is a step in the right direction to the more positive vision we have for CatCo. After all, our readers don’t want or need to be bored with all the political nonsense happening right now.”

The dismissive wave of her hand signaled for the other board members to agree; though, Lucy noted, Jack Spheer at least looked a bit hesitant as he bobbed his head in agreement.

“Alright, we’re settled then? The blonde can continue pimping out her sister...I have to be on a jet to Moscow in two hours.” Hank Henshaw questioned as he began to get his papers into some semblance of an order.

“Yesss, we can see you are in a hurry, Henshaw.” Barbara Minerva drawled out. It was the first time she had spoken today—she had spent most of the meeting drinking an iced coffee with one hand and rapidly texting with the other. Her black on black reflective glasses made it impossible for anyone to truly discern where her attention lay. Body language was of no use either with the yards of draped fur serving to cloak her micro-movements from view.

“Ah, calm down Barb. You know I’m of better use over there than I am here anyhow. CatCo Moscow is just getting established. I’m sure Ms. Lane would agree they need all the help they can get. Especially in operations—my specialty.”

“Yes, yes, Henshaw. You are very important.” Rhea’s mocking tone undermined the offered platitude. “While I am loathe to agree with you, for once you are correct. We will let this column play out and continue to move CatCo towards the brighter direction I—we—have envisioned. This is somewhat on the right path; at the very least it’s none of that trite fake news trying to paint any gun owning conservative as a racist homophobe. In fact we should be celebrated as paradigms of diversity, putting a—how should I say?—queer?...in one of the most popular features of the magazine. We might even win a GLAAD award.” Her chuckling laughter sparked her peers and soon the entire board was chortling along with her, Lucy and Snapper being the only two whose pained grimaces hindered any celebratory sound. James emitting a forced laugh that held more cry for help than any amusement

“Oh lighten up you two. This will be just fine, you’ll see.” Rhea grinned.

  
  
  


***

 

 

The pitter patter of rain against the windowsill provided a calming distraction from Alex’s racing nerves.

“I‘m just about set up here.” Kara called out from behind the complex orchestration of lights and microphone all revolving around the newest L-phone. The blonde was bent over with only stray hairs visible as she hemmed and hawed poking around the wires, at least from Alex’s perspective.

She shook her head at her sister, though her fond smile betrayed her warmth. The bright LED light turned on, illuminating Alex in its spot. She squinted trying to make out her sister’s shadowy figure behind the light.

“Just a minute, Alex. We are live in 15.” Kara yelled out over the clattering she made as she continued to arrange the equipment.

“I can do this. This matters. It’s just answering some questions.” Alex muttered to herself under the bangs of her sister’s noisey set-up.

The LED light screwed tightly into its base seemed to keeled over as though bending at its waist to bow to an enraptured audience. Alex, used to rapidly responding, caught the light before it could hit the wooden table-top. 

“Kara be careful. You don’t want to accidentally break any of these gadgets and have to give any money to these assholes at CatCo.” Alex clicked at her sister gently admonishing her.

Kara, frowning at the collapsed stand, quickly brightened, “Ha! That’s what happened.” She ignored Alex as she took the stand into her hands and push pulled the middle into a tightly joined cylinder before twisting until an audible snap could be heard. The metal side buttons clicked into place in the holes Kara had missed the first time around.

“Okay, that should work now. I’m just about ready here. How are you doing Alex?”

Alex shook her head in fond exasperation at her sister’s disheveled state. “I’m fine, Kara. In fact, I think I’m more ready than ever to do this.”

“That’s the most excited I’ve seen you be about this project.” Kara commented with a hesitant yet questioning lilt as though to follow up with a why or what changed.

Alex tilted her head back and forth as though debating the merits of opening up, a nervous tic she picked up from Maggie—one of the only things to remain after their breakup. 

“I talked to my class how we practiced this morning.” Alex began trailing off. Kara, used to her sister’s need to fully think through her statements before speaking, waited for her to continue.

“It worked, for the most part, but I had one student stay after to talk to me. I was nervous that she might prod me about this.” Alex said gesturing to the equipment set up around her. “But she didn’t. She came out to me. I think I was one of the first, maybe the only, person that she told. I ended up giving her the card to the LGBT Youth Center that Maggie gave me to hold onto. I can’t believe after all these years and I was finally able to pass that on.” Alex shook her head in both remorse and frustration.

“It sounds like you were able to help her. Even if it was just validating her.” Kara said gently as she approached Alex. Squeezing her sister’s shoulder, she bent over and kissed Alex on top of her head. 

“How are you so sure I helped her? Hell, I have no clue if I did. The whole time I was second guessing everything I was saying. I just wanted to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone; that she would eventually be okay.” 

Kara smiled. “That’s how I know. You’ve always been a protector Alex—for me, for our friends, our family. You genuinely care about others and it’s knowing that which leaves me with no question that you helped your student. Now, even if you didn’t say everything exactly right, the fact that you took the time to speak with her and validate her is more important than you realize. You showed you care and that goes further than anything else for queer kids who don’t always get told that they matter.” 

As Kara talked, Alex fidgeted in her spot on the couch. Her fingers itched to push and pull at the fabric, but Lena’s high quality West Elm sofa had no wear or tear to fiddle with. Perhaps this was part of the reason the rich always seemed a bit high strung, ready to crack with mounting tensions, their physical environment offered little comfort. This coupled with often desolate emotional bonds would be enough to break even the most stoic of people. 

“I guess so Kar. It reminded me of mom too. Even with all the crap between us, I never had to worry that she would cut me out or whatever. It was just another area to be left wanting.” Alex stopped. She took a deep breath, looking down at her lap, before continuing, “After talking with my student I knew I had to do this. Even if it’s just for her, you know? There’s something about having a face to put to all of this.” Alex stopped again, this time to wave her hands in the air at the contraptions. “In fact, if I didn’t know you like I do, I would have thought you paid her off to come talk to me. Give me something to fight for.”

Kara took Alex’s hands in hers, briefly squeezing. “I didn’t, but I’m not surprised this happened. Come to think of it, it also explains your tweet earlier.” Kara shook her head at herself and her digression. “You are a role model Alex. I hope this shows you that. I’m not the only one who looks up to you. And with all the attention this has gotten, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear others felt safe enough to come out to you.” 

Alex ducked her head down to hide how affected she was from her sister’s words. Glancing around the room to avoid eye contact, Alex read the clock 7:55. “Kar, we only have 5 minutes before we are supposed to go live!” Her resolute voice cracked into a panicked whine. 

“It’s going to be okay, Alex. Just do like we practiced this morning and you’ll be just fine.”

Kara moved to go turn on the rest of her contraptions and ensure the picture was framed as best as possible. She was going to do this interview style so she had the phone plugged into an external monitor to ensure they would be able to see what they looked like to the viewers. As smart as Lena was, she had yet to devote any time to improving forward facing camera quality. She was too busy trying to find ways to mass produce food in developing countries without destabilizing both the local and federal economies. 

“Okay Alex, everything looks good back here. How does the monitor look?”

The monitor bleeped on and provided an HD image of Alex sitting on the couch in Kara and Lena’s apartment.

“It works a little too well. I’m regretting turning down Lena’s offer to hire a professional makeup artist and hair dresser.”

“You are gorgeous Alex. Are you ready for me to go live?” Kara questioned noticing they were a minute from the broadcast time.

Alex took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Kara held up three fingers and began to count down. “Okay. In three, two, one.” Kara pressed the button to go live, and waited a moment to make sure it connected before making her way onto the couch next to her sister. Alex sat painfully still with a plastered grimace slightly upturned as though to show effort in appearing approachable.

“Hello CatCo readers! My name is Kara Danvers and if you are tuning in you know who you are here to see. This lovely woman to my left, Alex Danvers, has the privilege of being not only my sister but also one of the most eligible bachelorettes in all of National City.” 

“I don’t know Kar, I think you can make a case for the entire state even.” Alex snarked to Kara’s surprise.

“Ha. Good one sis.” Kara said with a forced chuckle, scratching the back of her neck nervously. 

Alex grinned. “Kara doesn’t like going off script.”

“Very funny.” Kara rolled her eyes at her sister before continuing. “Anyway, we are here tonight to have Alex answer some of the questions you all have submitted through our social networking sites. And, if we have time, she will answer one or two questions from the Instagram live feed...so have your questions ready.”

Alex made a show of pretending to crack her fingers and neck. “Alright Kar, CatCo viewers,” she stopped to nod at the camera, “Fire away.”

“Let’s start with an easy question. @Karlena4ever asked ‘What’s your favorite color?’”

Alex chuckled, “You know she chose your question because of your username right?” She spoke into the camera with an unexpected lightness for one so used to her own darkness. “But to answer the question, my favorite color is blue. Maybe navy? I have navy carpet in my home office, the one splurge I made to help make it feel more like an enchanted library than a den of paperwork.”

“Ohh that’s true. Her library is really nice.”

Alex snorted. “I said to make it feel like a library. I wouldn't call it a library. Home office is more apt.”

Kara gave her an incredulous stare. “It’s the biggest room in your place outlined in bookshelves so tall even I need a ladder and you have the most comfortable window seat. That spells library to me.” Alex gave a nonchalant shrug resulting in Kara sighing before she continued.

“Ah, but we digress. The next question is from @FlannelFridays ‘What has been your favorite thing in 2018 so far?’”

Alex paused for a moment before slowly nodding to herself. “I think, for me, the most important thing in my life, even before my career and projects, is my chosen family. While we all can be extremely busy, we try to get everybody together at least once a month for game night. Cheesy sounding? Yes. But every time we get together it just makes my day that much better, you know?” The sincerity in which Alex talked about her friends had more than one home viewer swooning.

“What she doesn’t tell you is as much as she loves game night, she loves complaining about being pulled away from her projects even more.”

“Hey! I only complain a little bit.”

“You stop complaining when I remind you that my wife stocks your favorite whiskey as an incentive to arrive on time.”

Alex nodded. “That’s fair.”

“Ah that’s actually a great segue. @Strongsole wants to know ‘If you could have a drink with one person, alive or dead, who would you choose?’” 

A beat of silence passed before Alex bit her lip and looked behind the camera as though trying to find the answer elsewhere. “I mean, intellectually I have probably a dozen and a half answers I could use.” She stopped and sighed as she ran her fingers through her short wavy locks. “But if I’m being honest here, and I am challenging,” she snorted, “myself to do that. I’d probably say Dad.” Turning from Kara, Alex looked directly into the camera, straight to the viewers. “Our dad died when Kara and I were teenagers and there are a lot of things I wish I could talk to him about, ask him about. Don’t take for granted the people in your life. You never know when that will change.”

Kara shifted in her seat so she could bring Alex into a hug, the cameras and thousands of viewers forgotten about in their shared remembrance. With one finally squeeze, Kara released Alex and shifted back into her seat.

“He would be so proud of you Alex. I know I am.” Kara’s saccharine comment triggered a rare blush in her sister.

“Alright, Alright Kar. What’s the next question? These lovely people don’t want to sit there and watch us be all sentimental.”

Picking up on her sister’s need to swiftly change the subject, Kara moved forward. “Okay, the next question is from @DearDanvers, ha! I like your username.” Her sister’s arched eyebrow encouraged her to keep going. “Anyway, @DearDanvers asked, ‘When did you first know you were gay?’”

Alex let out a loud groan and dropped her head into her hands. She tilted her head to lay in the palm of her left hand so she could glare at her sister. “Really Kara, you just had to didn’t you.” 

“It wasn’t me! @DearDanvers asked the question. I’m just the moderator here!” The smug smile accompanied by cheeky grin gave away just how intentionally she chose the questions. That question in particular.

Her glare did not falter though her resolute expression did little to blind the bright LED light that served as the audience gaze, wide and unwavering.

“If I am telling you all this you better promise no memes or if you are my student do not even THINK about bringing this up to me. Ever...ugh.” Alex tugged at the ends of her hair that fell into her peripheral. A nervous habit she mostly broke from her teen years; one that still occasionally brought her comfort while also reminding her of the very story she longed to forget. “This is one of those stories you look back on and cringe. Harshly. So harshly that if you were in public a kind person passing by might be persuaded to stop and ensure you aren’t in danger of having a spasm. The spasm would be preferable to remembering.” 

Kara scoffed. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much Alex.”

Alex shot one last piercing glare at Kara before beginning, “It was the summer between my Freshman and Sophomore years at college. I was 19 and staying at Stanford to work on research over the summer. Honestly, it was one of the best summers of my life, and if you are in college I highly recommend you try and stay for at least one summer. The atmosphere completely changes. A school becomes a playground, adventure, and home all in one when you are giving free reign to run amuck.”

Kara held in a laugh. “Poetic, Alex.”

“Shut up. Do you want me to continue?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be good.”

Alex sighed. “One day, all the lab assistants who were staying in a dorm on campus decided to hang out in one of the lounges. We were drinking because no one had work the next day, and we were good friends with the summer RAs so we didn’t have to worry about getting into trouble.” Alex stopped before looking back into the camera. “Kids, do not follow my example. Make responsible decisions and follow all morally and ethical written laws. But, I digress. As with many college stories involving alcohol, our normally wound up group loosened and began playing this game like truth or dare but it was truth or drink I think? We were too lazy to do dares basically.”

Alex stopped to take a sip of the previously untouched water that Kara put out for her before the interview had started. She squeezed at the bottom of her face before shaking her head and continuing.

“The girl I was closest to from the program got asked a question when it was her turn, ‘Who is your dream partner?’ I remember thinking how odd it was to hear our mutual friend word it that way. To use partner. She answered innocuously. I can’t recall the specifics. I was too stuck on the fact that she kept saying them in her answer. Them not him. Not man or husband or boyfriend. Just them.

“And I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Picturing myself as her partner. Filling my name in whenever the them pronoun appeared. Holding hands. Going for coffee. Quietly reading next to each other. I know that might seem lame to some, but god I just fell hard, and I wanted that future with her. Only I also didn’t. Because, gay? Me? Not a chance. Or at least that’s what I told myself. At best, I was just confused. At worst, I was bisexual and would spend the rest of my life completely ignoring half the population for fear of my reaction.

“It wasn’t until we were going on a trip to a research facility in the Silicon Valley that it actually sunk in. We were sitting next to each other on the bus home. Her head was on my shoulder, and she was, by all appearances, asleep. I pretended to be asleep but truly I was basking in the feeling of this quiet moment between us. That is until the boys sitting behind us started to talk about her in hushed whispers. They were both gay themselves, in fact many of us from that summer ended up coming out over the years. At the time they were the only ones out though...and they were whispering to each other about how amazing she was and how if they weren’t gay they would want to date her. They would want to be with her. And in the pit of my stomach I felt ill. Nothing fits as well as the expression ‘sick to my stomach.’ They couldn’t be with her because I wanted to be with her. In my head, she was mine not theirs.” 

Alex stopped to take another sip of water. The drink needed both for the dryness brought on by the long speech as well as to swallow away the foul taste brought upon by bad memories. She put down the water before continuing.

“Needless to say, she was not mine. And even thinking back on my feelings I get so cringey over how I felt. She went on to hook up with someone else over the summer after coming out to us all. I was just her best friend that she would message on dating apps and ask for kisses goodnight.” Alex shook her head at her self-reflected pettiness. “A year later, and after coming out myself to little fanfare, all of us from that summer were walking to the bar when I overheard those same guys talking again. Except this time they were commenting on the two of us. We were a bit ahead of the group arms around each other as we walked. They were wondering when we would finally get together and it hit me. I wasn’t crazy. There was something there.

“A few weeks later I brought it up to her and she completely freaked out. She didn’t want to ruin our friendship or whatever. And ended up pretending like nothing changed for a few days before she completely iced me out. No texting or plans after being each other’s go to nearly everyday for a year. To this day we still don’t talk. I was never more grateful that she was leaving school early that year for an internship in a lab.”

Kara’s hand on Alex’s knee grounded her to the moment. She laced their fingers squeezing her sister’s hand in hers. Always offering comfort to others, even in the face of her hardest moments.

“I went home for a few weeks that summer before my own internship. Kara caught me breaking down in my room before I came clean about everything. I was so scared she would be upset or disappointed in me. Needless to say, a few years later and this one,” she stops to gesture at Kara, “comes running into my office yelling about the most attractive, smart, witty person she has ever met.” 

Alex scrunched up her fingers into air quotes and raised the pitch of her voice. “‘But ohmygod Alex she’s a she! Is this how you felt? It feels like someone let out an entire zoo full of butterflies in my stomach. I can’t stop thinking about her.’” Alex’s exaggerated acting had her sister sputtering in denial though the blush rapidly expanding across her face gave her away. 

“Very cute. I’ll have you know I married her.” Kara said with a forced stoicism that was betrayed by the youthful pout prominent on her face. 

“You two still owe me for that. If it wasn’t for me working at LCorp you never would have met.” 

“Lena is my soulmate. No matter if I was a garbage woman and she an investment banker, we were destined to meet.”

Kara’s starry-eyed look elicited a cringe from her sister. Alex gestured at Kara for the cameras. “Do you see what I have to deal with here?”

With a big grin, Kara bellowed back, “You know you love us.” 

The dramatic sigh that left Alex surprised them both. Breaking into a fit of giggles, Kara was quick to refocus, “Alright CatCo viewers, we have time for one more pre picked question before we have Alex answer a few of the live ones, so make sure you are ready to go.” 

The monitor that displayed the projected image of Kara and Alex had been blowing up with viewer comments and hearts since the start of the feed. After Kara’s statement, the monitor itself stalled for a moment despite its expensive programming due to the overwhelming surge of comments. The viewers were ready to engage Alex. 

“The last question was submitted to us from @ElfCode, ‘What do you hope to get from participating in this challenge?’” 

“At first, I was participating in this because it was a way to get my sister and my mom off of my back about my dating life. But as we have started it’s snowballed into this much much bigger thing. To be able to provide visibility to the queer community and give a platform for other queer women to be recognized is so important in this day and age. We live in a society hounded by talks of fake news and I know I, as a scientist, am constantly befuddled by the lack of acknowledgment to some of the pressing concerns. It’s my hope that even if you aren’t able to identify with me, that you will be able to connect to one of the five women I will be going on a date with.”

As Alex finished speaking the blush still prominent at the end of the last question finally dissipated.

“That’s a great place to stop.” Kara said with a smile. “Let’s turn over to the monitor and see what the viewers want to ask.” 

The screen surged with an influx of text and hearts as the Danvers duo tried to make out a jumping off point.

“Hi from Brazil?” The quizzical expression on Alex’s face was laughable as the accomplished scientist tried to understand the communication norms of the unfamiliar social media.

Kara nudged Alex, “National City loves Brazil!” 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as though trying to solve a complex problem. “Well of course we do. In fact I’ve been collaborating with this lovely research scientist based in Rio de Jainero who I will eventually need to meet up with. So, Brazil look out, I’m going to visit soon...ish.” 

The feed exploded with hearts, Brazilian flags, and demands to visit other countries.

“I had no clue this spread as much as it has across the world.” Alex commented slowly to Kara aware of the camera broadcasting her every word.

“Well, you said it yourself, queer representation is few and far between.  And, ah! Here we go! A question from a viewer, “What projects are you currently working on?” 

Alex sat up in her seat. Her shoulders rolled back elongating her neck and propelling her forthright. She resembled an airplane seat being moved into its upright position before landing.

“Well, I know you, Kara, published a bit of that in the initial article. Really, the only thing I can talk about without breaking any NDAs is my research towards better medicine for those suffering from arthritis. However, I just started a project with my students that I am extremely excited about. They are going to be inventing something, anything, for class. So, even though it’s not a specific project I’m working on, I hope that by assigning this to my students really great things come out of their work. Also, I have amazing students so I am already prepared to be blown away by their work.”

Alex’s exuberant smile was out of the norm for her but set the tone for the rest of the interview. Questions swirled by rapidly as she answered,

“Boxers to sleep.”

“I went through a bit of an emo phase as a teenager, so My Chemical Romance was played the most in my room, Kara hated it.”

“My custom made motorcycle boots. Because if you don’t feel like a bit of a badass while your riding a motorcycle than your doing it wrong.”

Kara laughed at her sister’s rapid answering. ‘“Okay Alex, last question. Describe your dream partner in three words.” 

“Errr three words is hard. But. Okay, yeah. Let’s go with—kind, ambitious, and surprising. Blegh, that comes off as one of those terrible job interview answers, huh?” Alex questioned as she sheepishly rubbed at her neck.

Kara clapped. “Well, it doesn’t matter because that’s all the time we have tonight.” Looking straight into the camera she continued, “We hope you all have enjoyed getting to know Alex. If you are interested in the opportunity of being one of the five women she takes out on a date please tweet us on social media or send an email to thechallengeseries@catco.org.” 

Kara waved at the camera before standing and making her way to turn off the feed.

“Thanks again for watching! I look forward to getting to know the five of you who continue on with me.” Alex said bashfully with a wave before Kara signaled she was going to shut off the feed. “We are officially signing off now. Bye everyone!” 

The LED went black. Kara called out, “Leo increase the living room light by 50%” 

A voice from a small coin shaped object responded, “Yes, Mrs. Danvers.”

The overhead lights brightened and Kara got back to work packing up the equipment.The silence between the two seemed to grow before she broke it.

"I hope I didn't push you too far. That wasn’t my intention.” 

Alex was sprawled on the couch a pillow resting over her eyes. “You haven't. I'm beginning to think this was a long time coming.”  
  
Kara snorted. “Doing a dating challenge?”

Alex sighed before shifting up in her seat, removing the pillow from her eyes. She gave Kara a slightly pained smile. 

“No, making the choice not to be alone anymore.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


**Danvers Fan** @DamnversDuo

OMG It’s actually happening. They are live! Be still my gay gay heart. #challengeseries #alexdanvers #karadanvers #danversduo #imsogay #loveislove

 

**KADENAOTP** @Kadenaislife

Waitttt Alex is sooo sarcastic. I love her. Why are lesbians always so unattainable. I need the slightly less successful version of @DrDrDanvers. And by slightly, I mean significantly.

 

**Bella Books** @BellaBooks

Okay, that’s it, consider this our application for everyone on our staff. She has a LIBRARY. We are in love. @CatCo_Challenge #loveislove #inalibrary

 

**Iris West** @Whereintheworld

@TheFlash I’m coming home so I can date her. Game night?!? She is perfect. @CatCo_Challenge #throwmynameinthehat

 

> **Barry Allen** @TheFlash
> 
> Replying to @Whereintheworld
> 
> Haha. Yeah. You should definitely go on a date with Alex. It’s fine; I get it, she’s perfect. @LittleDanvers the thirst for your sister is real.
> 
>  
> 
> **Iris West** @Whereintheworld
> 
> Replying to @TheFlash
> 
> BARRY. You did not tell me you know her sister. OMG.

 

**Taylor G** @Strongsole

THEY CHOSE MY QUESTION. Oh. My heart. Someone hug her. Hug your dads for Alex. #challengeseries #loveislove

 

**Kay** @DigginDiggs

KARA IS SO SHADY! But I am soooo excited to find out how Alex came out. Her reaction to being asked this is telling. It gunna get good folks. #challengeseries #loveislove #comingout

 

**Joan Jay** @PlaidPJ

“In my head, she was mine.” I’LL BE YOURS. Fuck...If you aren’t even a little bit in love with @DrDrDanvers than you are a monster. #challengeseries #loveislove #shewasmine

 

**Hassan Halil** @MasterCardChef

Anyone else feel utterly down after @DrDrDanvers coming out story?

 

> **Taylor G** @Strongsole
> 
> Replying to @MasterCardChef
> 
> Yes! This and her opening up about her dad? I just want to give her a giant hug. #loveislove #thechallengeseries

 

**Lisa-Corp** @Lisforlesbian

OMG @DrDrDanvers giving us the scoop on #Karlena ! I want alllll the content. #challengeseries #loveislove

 

> **Free Lena** @Lesbilena
> 
> Replying to @Lisforlesbian
> 
> I KNOW RIGHT!?!? I am still salty about their ship name tho...I’m still trying to make #LaraCorp happen. #challengeseries #ilovedtombraider #itwasgay #likelenaluthor

 

**It is all FAKE** @Desere

Damn @DrDrDanvers calling out the Fake News while she’s working with CatCo...one of the biggest culprits. Some self-reflection would be nice. #thechallengeseries #fakenews #letsberealhere

 

> **Lisa-Corp** @Lisforlesbian
> 
> Replying to @Desere
> 
> Kara Danvers has done so much to shine a light on some of the most oppressed and repressed populations as well as hushed up situations. Maybe CatCo is going downhill, but give credit where credits due. #thechallengeseries #loveislove #karlena
> 
>  

**Clexa is foreverrr @BrigDee**

Can I formally request that @LittleDanvers shares pictures of her sister with bedhair in boxers. It’s for science. #haveyouseenthoseabs? #Thethirstisreal #thechallengeseries #loveislove

 

**Brad Ford @SciFiLives**

Honestly @DrDrDanvers seems amazing, but don’t overlook all the hangups too. She’s super busy and obviously went through something bad enough to swear off dating for real. She’s not perfect. #justkeepingitreal #dontcomeatme #thechallengeseries

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Especially comments that quote a favorite line or let me know if I made you laugh at all...I get by making myself laugh but it’s nice to know if other people think I’m funny (my family assures me that I’m not ><).
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me to finish editing the 3rd chapter at [Geekystorytelling](https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“You got extra spicy again. Didn’t you?” Lena stared her wife down eyeing the bags Kara held with contempt.

“And here I was thinking you liked things a little bit spicy,” Kara quipped back with a mischievous grin.

“A little bit spicy and so hot I can’t taste anything for the next week are two different things, dear.” Lena said deadpan; her eyebrow shooting up as though scoffing at the suggestion that she couldn’t handle a bit of spice.

“Well, it’s a good thing I got yours at medium spice then, huh?” Kara cheekily replied setting the bags down on the coffee table in her wife’s office. 

The wafting aroma of Thai permeated the space and encouraged Lena to put her work away for the moment to enjoy the lunch.

Kara was already halfway into the bag pulling out containers by the time Lena made it to the office couch. She passed Lena the container of Gaeng Daeng while taking the remaining containers of Pad Thai and Tom Yum soup. Slurping her noodles, Kara was quick to put a napkin on her lap as a defensive measure for her clothes more so than putting on airs for her etticately trained wife.

“Have you been following the Twitter feed?” Kara questioned after swallowing a particularly large bite.

“I’ve checked in with it from time to time, but I’ve been swamped making up for our morning off yesterday to really give it much attention.” Lena’s reply was muffled as she yawned into her elbow.

“Oh no. Don’t start yawning. When you yawn, I yawn. And then we get stuck in a never ending loop of yawns.” Kara pouted before covering her own yawn.

“I would have gotten to bed earlier had I known Alex was going to wake us up so early yesterday. That’s not to say it wasn’t productive, but staying up late conferencing with Japanese investors could have been postponed to a later date.”

“Speaking of Alex.” Kara cut in with a hesitantly hopeful smile. “Have you given any more thought to how we are going to compile all of the names of people interested in participating?”

Lena smirked in reply. “Have I ever let you down?”

Pressing a button on her watch, Lena spoke into the device. “Jess, can you come give me an update on the project please.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “You, uh, asked Jess to help?”

“Kara, she is my COO. Eventually you two are going to have to get over whatever rivalry you have. I don’t plan on letting either of you go for a very long time.”

“And when she does, know it’ll be you out of here WAY before me, Girl Scout.” Jess sassed as she stepped into the room, a file gripped tightly in her hands.

Lena shook her head. “Do I have to send you two on a team bonding retreat? Don’t think I won’t. I’m sure Cat Grant has some excellent suggestions on the ten hottest yurts of the year that would suit my purposes.”

Rolling her eyes, Jess walked further into the room. "Here are the names of the top twenty most successful queer women in National City who have either replied or been tagged on Twitter as well as those who emailed separately. I took the liberty of creating more thorough files on each of them and left them at your assistants desk. Each folder has a copy of their background check, most current photo, and a list of major life highlights. I also included anything that could be considered a red flag or a hard no for the hotter Danvers.”  
  
Lera raised her brow, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, “Jess, remind me how it is that we don’t all already work for you?”  
  
Dropping the file onto Lena's desk, Jess sauntered out of the office with barely a look in Kara’s direction. "What makes you think you don't." Turning to shut the door, she said, "Also your assistant asked me to tell you that your mother-in-law is on line one...it’s about something regarding the biomax chamber."  
  
On that fine note, the door to the office closed with a loaded thud, Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder for a moment of respite as she stood . Sighing, she said, "Let me talk to Eliza for a minute and then we can start reviewing the applicants."  
  
Kara, reminded of the potential suitors for Alex, forgot about her not-so-menacing pout in the direction Jess left. "Have you seen any of the names on the list yet? Are they nice? Do we know any of them?"  
  
Lera offered an indulgent smile to Kara and neglected to offer up answers in favor of making her way to her desk to pick up the phone and press the flashing green light.  
  
"Eliza," Lena breathed out, "how are you?"  
  
Winding her way around the desk, Lena picked up the folder and brought it to the coffee table in front of her couch. Tucking the folder under her arm she moved the food to the side making room to set the file down. 

“You’ve been in your lab this whole time? That’s not healthy and that’s coming from me of all people.” Lena nodded her head along to the response only she heard. "I see...yes. No, an extra week is not going to set us back."  
  
She sat on the couch and beckoned Kara to her side with a raised brow and waved gesture to the empty section of the couch.  
  
Kara had risen to throw away her noodles container. Glancing at the file, her fidgeting was clear to see, and she sped to the couch with fingers stretched out ready to pour over the list. Lena hemmed in response to what Eliza was saying over the phone while Kara tried to slowly open the folder as though her wife was incapable of seeing her attempt at peeking.

  
"Eliza, I'm going to have to call you back. Your daughter is just a bit too excited to start her next assignment" Lena looked over at Kara smirking. She reached out and interlocked their hands if only to stop Kara's attempt to sneak a glance at the  contents.  
  
"Oh? She hasn't told you about it yet?” Lena stopped and furrowed her brows while glaring at Kara, she gestured to the phone and mouthed ‘What the hell.’ Shaking her head in disbelief, she continued, “I'll make sure she gives you a call to fill you in once you have a free moment.” Lena paused nodding in silent agreement to Eliza's words, "I love you, too. Yes, yes I will get more sleep. Alright, talk to you later."  
  
Lena pressed the call end button and placed the phone next to the thick folder on her coffee table. “ I cannot believe you haven’t called her yet.”

Kara cringed. “Is it terrible if I say I knew I could guilt Eliza into doing this by showing her that Alex was on board.”

The sound of Lena’s scoff was so loud it could be heard from outside her office. “And the only way to show that Alex was on board was to tell Alex that Eliza had already committed and make the damn thing viral?”

‘Well, Eliza’s a scientist.” Kara bit her lip as she continued. “She likes to see hard facts. Nothing gets more concrete than successful results.”

Lena closed her eyes. She used her hand to massage her forehead in circles already feeling the beginnings of a migraine. “You better hope Eliza doesn’t get in contact with Alex before you talk to her.” 

“Ah, yep, that was the one thing. Don’t worry; I’ll call her tonight.” Kara said returning her attention to the papers on the table. 

Lena skimmed her hand over the pile, she held back a decidedly un-Luthor-like snort as she picked up on the soft whine Kara let out at having to continue to wait to see the list of names.  
Lena picked up the top folder and held it in her left hand, with her right hand, she gently squeezed Kara’s.  
  
"We open it and look together," Lena declared as she moved to put the folder in front of both her and Kara.  
  
"Is this just the first candidate or is this the entire list?" Kara questioned hesitant now that the moment was finally here.

  
"This folder should contain a general list of candidates, their initial nominations, and a one page high-level description of each. I asked Jess to list them in alphabetical order so we wouldn't be influenced by any particular ranking. She also left all of the information she told us about in folders at my assistant’s desk; this way, when we are interested in learning more about a particular candidate we can just ask for their file. I didn’t want to be bombarded with papers from the start.” 

Lena’s matter-of-fact-ness helped put Kara at ease. With one last glance at each other, Kara flipped open the folder.

 

**Top 20 Potential Suitors for Alex Danvers**

  1. Amaya Jiwe; 30; Zoologist at National City Zoo
  2. Anissa Pierce (PhD); 30; Neurosurgeon
  3. Barbara Gordon; 29; Founder of Silicon Valley tech start-up (expanded to NC)
  4. Caitlin Snow (PhD); 31; Doctor; Attending Cardiovascular Surgeon at National City General
  5. Cat Grant; 41; Press Secretary; single mother to 8 year old boy
  6. Diana Prince; 38; Honorably Discharged Army Major; Personal Trainer
  7. Harley Quinn (PhD); 27; Former Counseling Psychologist; Theater Actress
  8. Iris West; 30; Foreign Correspondent
  9. Julia Freeman; 34; Musician; Cellist- National City Symphony
  10. Kate Kane; 33; CEO of Kane Industries; Dated Maggie Sawyer
  11. Laurel Lance; 34; Assistant District Attorney
  12. Leslie Willis; 28; Radio DJ for CatCo Media
  13. Pamela Isly (PhD); 39; Environmental Scientist; Divorced
  14. Samantha Arias; 31; Hedge fund manager; single mom to 14 year old girl
  15. Sara Lance; 31; Actor and model
  16. Selina Kyle; 35; Gallery Manager at National City Museum of Fine Art
  17. Siobhan Smythe; 29; Irish Singer
  18. Susan Vasquez; 30; Professional Soccer Player
  19. Thea Queen; 30; Heiress; Nightclub Owner
  20. Veronica Sinclair; 36; Gambling Lobbyist



 

“Is it bad that I am ready to start crossing off names?” Kara asked her wife.

Lena snorted. “Considering I don’t plan on becoming related to Cat Grant in any universe, even through marriage, I can’t really comment.” 

“Ms. Grant is not as bad as everyone thinks! She has done so much to advance the way society views women.” 

Lena rolled her eyes. “How did she even get on the list? She’s not in National City anymore.” 

“Oh look! There’s a note on the bottom here. ‘Cat Grant emailed in to say she basically owns National City and was to be put on the top of all lists of successful women. Who was I to argue with the Queen of All Media? -Jess’”

“Ah, well, that explains it,” Kara spoke with a resound nod.

“The only thing it explains is why there’s so much hostility between Cat and Lois. I knew their quarreling was too sharp to be anything but the aftermath of a failed relationship.” Lena took her red pen off the coffee table. Passing the implement to Kara, she said, “Cross away, darling.” 

Kara immediately drew a line through Veronica Sinclair. “I’d prefer Alex with Ms. Grant over that slimeball.”

“Slimeball? I mean Veronica has some rough edges but she is passionate about what she does.” Lena’s wide eyed response would be adorable if Kara wasn’t already pouting at her. 

Unable to resist her wife’s expression, Lena’s expression faltered, “Fine, she is a slimeball. She also used to run these illegal cards game in the library of our dorm, even though she knew the rest of us had finals and needed to study.”

“Someone’s still salty, huh?”

“What have I told you about trying to keep up with the modern vernacular of teenagers?”

“Don’t.” 

“Exactly, the only thing salty in here are the chips I have in the snack cupboard.”

Kara perked up, “You have chips in here?”

Shaking her head at her wife’s insatiable appetite, Lena pressed on. “Why don’t we save them for after we’ve eliminated half the list?” She waited for Kara’s reluctant nod before continuing, “I’m crossing Cat off the list. She’s a wonderful mentor and a great business partner, but she refers to Alex as Agent Scully. They’d kill each other before the wine was poured.”

“Okay. That’s fair. If we are eliminating people based off of this wine test, I want to suggest we take off Leslie and Kate. After Leslie said those awful things about me when we first started dating, Alex has held a grudge. She actually listens to The Planet’s affiliated radio instead of any of CatCo’s channels,” Kara grumbled. 

“That’s true. I can’t believe I almost forgot about that. I still can’t believe Cat didn’t outright fire her.”

“There was a lot of groveling involved.” 

Lena shook her head and continued on, “Moving past Leslie, I was also going to suggest crossing off Kate for the obvious awkwardness over Maggie.”

Kara tilted her head to the side, “That’s not the only reason why Kate would be a bad match with her. I mean it’s not like queer women aren’t all connected anyway.”

Lena scoffed, “No more watching The L Word for you.” 

“All I’m saying is while Alex and Maggie were dating they ran into Kate who completely ignored their relationship status and hit on Maggie the rest of the night. The way Alex tells it she was a few seconds away from snapping and starting a brawl before she got called into work. That’s another one where the wine wouldn’t even get to them before the table was flipped and they were at each other’s throats.” 

“I’m not entirely surprised to hear that. Kate’s always done what Kate wants. She’s been a great ally in some male dominated boardrooms but, yeah, probably not the best idea to put those two together.” 

“Switching our process for a minute. I think it would be great to set her up with someone like Susan Vasquez. They are both active with fairly hectic schedules including a good deal of travel. They would understand when the other couldn’t do something and when they do meet up they could do activey things like, I don’t know, run?’’ Kara finished with a squeaky inflection.

“Activey things, love?” Lena smiled with a small laugh, “You can just say the sex would be phenomenal.”

“LEE! I was not thinking that at all. I really just meant they would, like, workout together and stuff.” Kara puffed out as she picked up the sheet of paper. Taking the green pen that layed unused on the coffee table, Kara circled Susan Vasquez.

Lena, however, made a humming noise as she picked up the discarded folder. Beneath the top sheet lay an even more detailed list with the nominations for each potential suitor.

“Kar, why don’t we look over the nominations for the rest of the candidates and go forward from there?” Lena distractedly said as she began to skim through the list herself.

Kara perked up from the devil horns she was doodling around Leslie Willis name. “You have the nominations? Yes! Let’s see what they say!”  

The nominations list followed in the same meticulous pattern as its cover sheet; however, the tweets and emails under each person helped sketch a more defined image of each suitor.

 

**Nominations Submitted for the Potential Suitors**

 

1\. Amaya Jiwe; 30; Zoologist at National City Zoo

**Amaya Jiwe** @RaccousRhinos

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

If @DrDrDanvers is interested I would love to take her on an up close encounter at the zoo. And we could see the animals too #thechallengeseries @CatCo_Challenge

 

2\. Anissa Pierce (PhD); 30; Neurosurgeon

**Email stating:**

To The CatCo Challenge Review Committee,

This email is to serve as a nomination for my sister, Anissa Pierce, to participate in the 5 date challenge. Anissa is a dedicated neurosurgeon, family member, and community organizer. She often finds herself wrapped up in her next vitally important project making it difficult to get her out dating. She and Alex Danvers would be a great match intellectually and work ethic wise.

Thanks!

Jennifer Pierce

 

3\. Barbara Gordon; 29; Founder of Silicon Valley tech start-up (expanded to NC)

**Email stating:**

To Kara Danvers,

I’m emailing to put my name in the ring. Really though, would love to work with your sister on a few ideas my company has for branching out.

B Gordon

CEO Oracle Industries

 

4.Caitlin Snow (PhD); 31; Doctor; Attending Neurologist at National City General

**National City General Hospital** @NCGeneral

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @Nat City Soccer  
No offense to @SVasquez but no one is better at protecting hearts than our attending Cardiovascular Surgeon @Snowdoc, she'll melt any of @DrDrDanvers doubts.

 

5\. Cat Grant; 41; CEO of CatCo Media ; single mother to 8 year old boy

**Email stating:**

Kiera,

You might be a hot shot reporter now but never forget how you got there. And it wasn’t Agent Scully. Though, her assets are helping grow mine. If you publish a preliminary list of candidates my name better be at the top. I am the Queen of all Media...and National City after all.

Cat Grant

 

P.s. Tell your wife I texted her the name of the organization that sets up the best yurts. I heard she could use it.

 

6\. Diana Prince; 38; Honorably Discharged Army Major; Personal Trainer

**Diana Prince** @WonderWomanFitness

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

The doctor seems like an admirable woman. I would very much like to be considered as a potential suitor. #thechallengeseries

 

7\. Harleen Quinnzel (PhD); 27; Former Psychologist; Theater Actress

**Harley Quinn** @PuddinPlayer

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

I’d show @DrDrDanvers a real good time. She seems like she needs some one to liven her up a bit. We could cut loose. #thechallengeseries

 

8\. Iris West; 30; Foreign Correspondent

**Iris West** @Whereintheworld

@TheFlash I’m coming home so I can date her. Game night?!? She is perfect. @CatCo_Challenge #throwmynameinthehat

 

9\. Julia Freeman; 34; Musician- Cellist National City Symphony

**Julia Freeman** @PurityMusic

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

We could make sweet sweet music together. #thechallengeseries #loveislove @DrDrDanvers

 

10\. Kate Kane; 33; CEO of Kane Industries; Dated Maggie Sawyer

**Email stating:**

Little Danvers,

How have I not realized your sister is also Maggie’s sexy ex? I’m in National City frequently enough to take her out. Consider this my submission. Also, tell your wife I said hello.

Kate

 

11.Laurel Lance; 34; Assistant District Attorney

**Sarah Lance** @LegendLance

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and@LawyerLance

I wasn't the only one and I'm not the only queer Lance (that's a hint @CatCo_Challenge).

**Laurel Lance** @LawyerLance

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @LegendLance   

She’s not wrong.

 

12\. Leslie Willis; 28; Radio DJ for CatCo Media

**Livewire Radio** @DJLivewire

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

We might have had a rocky start @LittleDanvers but if you can look past it I’d love to be considered to take out @DrDrDanvers #catcosolidarity

 

13\. Pamela Isly (PhD); 39; Environmentalists Scientist; Divorced

**Dr Isly** @Ivy

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

I’ve always admired the work that @DrDrDanvers put into the @LCorp Green Initiative program. I’d love the chance to talk to her about it further over dinner. #thechallengeseries #greenlove

 

14\. Samantha Arias; 31; Hedge fund manager; single mom to 14 year old girl

**Ruby Arias** @MiniReign

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge  
My mom is a super successful hedge fund manager, incredibly attractive (where I get it from), and single! @SamArias

**Ruby Arias** @MiniReign

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @SamArias  
Also @DrDrDanvers my mom makes awesome food so that should be a point in her favor.

 

15\. Sara Lance; 31; Actor and model

**Laurel Lance** @LawyerLance

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge  
It seems like @DrDrDanvers needs someone who can keep up with her. Sounds like a job for my little sister @LegendLance  
**Sarah Lance** @LegendLance

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge and @LawyerLance

I've played scientists, agents, teachers, and more on TV and in the movies but I'd never play with @DrDrDanvers heart.

 

16\. Selina Kyle; 35; Gallery Manager at National City Museum of Fine Art

**Email stating:**

Kara,

Bruce and I are currently on the outs and your sister has always intrigued me. If I promise to keep my paws to myself, would you give me a shot?

Regards,

Selina

 

17\. Siobhan Smythe; 29; Irish Singer

**Siobhan Smythe** @IrishBanshee

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

I’d write her a love song for a chance to date her. #iloveagirlwhocanride #amotorcycle ;)

 

18\. Susan Vasquez; 30; Professional Soccer Player

**National City Women’s Soccer** @NatCityWL

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge  
Our goalie @SVasquez would be the perfect choice to defend @DrDrDanvers heart. After all, she's a professional.

 

19\. Thea Queen; 30; Heiress; Nightclub Owner

**Thea Queen** @Speedy

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

Wow, @DrDrDanvers gives my brother a run for his money in the overachiever category. I’d be down to take her out for some fun outside the hectic lives we both live.

 

20\. Veronica Sinclair; 36; Gambling Lobbyist

**Veronica Sinclair** @Roulette

Replying to @CatCo_Challenge

I would love the opportunity to take an accomplished, beautiful woman such as @DrDrDanvers out on a date.

 

“God Lee, how am I supposed to narrow this down to just five? They all, for the most part, seem so great.” Kara paused, crinkle prominent on her face as she looked over the list rhythmically tapping her pen on the paper. “We’ve crossed off all the hard no candidates. Let’s look over the background checks and cross off anyone we think would be a poor match for Alex. Once we’ve narrowed it down from there I can pick the ones with the best stories to be told. After all, that is one of the main reasons for this series.” 

Lena smiled at Kara. “I love watching you work.”

Kara looked over at her wife who was biting her lip and string up through her eyelashes. With a grin she said, “I know something you love even more,” before turning to pepper her wife with kisses. 

Laughing, Lena exclaimed, “Watch your papers!”

***

 

“Is this really how this is going to go?” Lucy questioned with pursed lips and an eyebrow arched so high she might as well be a Luthor. 

James’ gruff countenance did not break under Lucy’s determined glare. They stared unwaveringly at each other. Lucy waited with barely concealed impatience for his reply.

“Luce, I don’t know what you want from me. You know I am trying my best here, but I am out of my depth. Cat up and left with virtually no one suitable to replace her. I have to pick and choose my battles.” 

Lucy couldn’t hide her disgust. “Pick and choose your battles? Truly? What happened to trying to inform the American people. To giving them the knowledge they need to guard themselves from the political machinations of these delusional puppet masters?” 

“I spoke too quickly about things I couldn’t possibly understand. You can’t understand.”

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot understand. I understand plenty. I understand when a man is forced into serving as a figurehead instead of a leader.” Lucy’s snide remarks elicited a grimace from James.

James rolled backwards away from his desk. He stood and made his way over to the bar where he poured himself two fingers of scotch. He made a questioning gesture at Lucy but she shook her head. There was enough cloudy information in this conversation without alcohol involved.

“James, I know you are a good man. If I truly didn’t think you were I would have accepted one of the many _many_ job offers I have been offered since Cat left. Hell, I wouldn’t have dated you for as long as I did either. But you have to know that what’s going on here is wrong. There’s no reason for Moscow to have the budget it does while the rest of our publications are barely given the funds to break even. Moscow isn’t even up and running yet. The only area fully functioning is its’ advertising department. And now Henshaw of all people is going over to help with their operations? Something is going on here. Whatever it is let me help you.”

James closed his eyes in a pained wince as though hungover and her volume struck right at his skull. 

“I understand your concerns Lucy. Truly, I do; I get how it looks. But everything is fine. It would be better for everyone if you just dropped it.” 

He poured himself another two fingers before meandering back to his desk. Pace slow and gait purposeful. The floor was silent beneath him. 

Lucy followed determinedly. She roughly pulled out the chair opposite him before resolutely falling into it with a thud.

“James in all my time working at CatCo it has been smooth sailing. All of a sudden with this new direction things are in shambles, accountants are crying foul play, and my law team is up in arms trying to cover everyone’s ass. You have got to give me something to work with here.”

“Tell them that with any change comes new issues and responsibilities. We must all do our part to _rise against_ these concerns and _combat_ the obstacles as they arise.” His piercing gaze made Lucy uneasy. 

“While I appreciate your philosophizing, I was hoping for more actionable tasks.” Lucy’s matter of fact attitude did little to loosen James’ rigid posture. “God you are so stiff right now it’s like you’re in a damn line up. Blink twice if you are under surveillance,” she joked with a forced laugh. 

“I don’t have anything else that can help you Luce. And honestly, I’m surprised by what little faith you have in me. I have a job to do and I am doing it to the best of my abilities. And, as or right now at least, you still have a job to do too.” 

The threatening undertone was not lost on Lucy nor was the way that he deliberately grimaced, forehead wrinkles obscuring the rapid blinking to anyone not in his direct line of sight. 

“I see. I suppose that’s that then. I’m sorry for wasting your time with this. For what it’s worth I do trust you and I’m sorry if that was unclear. I truly didn’t mean to overstep.”

Lucy rose from her seat. She made her way around the desk until she was close enough to embrace him. Arms wound tight around his torso she kissed the top of his head. “I do love you James.” 

He rose into the embrace. “I love you too.”

***

 

Closing the marked up files with a huff, Kara fell back against the couch cushions. She rubbed her forehead, frown prominent across her face. 

The apartment was warm as the fireplace crackled filling the space with a scent reminiscent of the long forgotten Midvale campfires of her youth. The fire resembling the ones Alex made when the night was dark and air thick with sea salt breezes when the sand squished between her yellow painted toes. Unlike her nights spent lounging with her sister, however, tonight was dedicated to work. Lena chose to remain back at L Corp to make headway on her newest project while Kara started the serious legwork required for her newest piece. 

Her cell phone sat heavy on the coffee table. It’s very presence distracting her as she recalled her need to not only update Eliza but also get her to agree to leaving Alex’s dating life alone for an indeterminate amount of time. It was a gamble starting this without that cinched but she knew Eliza would come on board once she explained Alex’s end of the deal.

She put the file to the side and reached over to pick up the phone. She tapped Eliza’s name before allowing any last minute indecision to stop her. She had to call today; it was a miracle she had gotten away with pushing it off this long as it was. Though, as the tenor of the ringing increased so too did the anxiety that raced through her veins.

“Hello...Kara?” Eliza questioned after a few beats of silence followed her answering the phone.

“Hey Mom.” Kara quickly stated after realizing her silence. She waited a moment before following it up, “How are you?”

Through the phone Kara could hear the whizzing sound of a microscope. Eliza hummed in reply, “I’m doing well sweetie, just trying to make some progress for this biomax project I’ve been working on with your wife.”

Kara always smiled whenever someone referred to Lena as her wife. She couldn’t imagine ever not smiling at those words. 

“You work too hard Mom. Both you and my crazy brilliant wife do. You should bring other people on to give you a break. When was the last time you went on a vacation? I don’t remember the last time I called you and you were not working.” 

“Oh Kara, If only it were that simple. We brought Alex in to consult at the beginning and believe me I wish she had more free time to assist with the project. She is unmatched in bioengineering but, well, you know how she is. Always so busy with dozens of projects demanding her attention.”

Kara bit the sides of her cheeks to keep from defending Alex. She heard Eliza sigh through the phone as though holding herself back from saying more. Knowing to wait, Kara settled back and listened for the inevitable follow up. 

“How..” Eliza stopped; taking a deep breath she hesitantly finished, “How is she?”

“She’s...good. I actually wanted to talk to you about her, or well really about my next piece for CatCo.” Kara began rambling as she used the uncomfortable question to segue into her reason for reaching out.

“Oh? I have to admit to being a bit confused. Do you want to talk about your sister or CatCo?”

Kara gritted her teeth. “I’m actually writing about Alex for my next article in the challenge series.” Her voice was heavy and strained.

The line went silent. 

“Mom?”

“I’m still here, Kara. I’m trying to work out what in the world you girls are doing in National City.”

Annoyed, Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. “There are things happening at CatCo. Things that I don’t feel comfortable talking about over the phone. Needless to say this is all coming as a result of CatCo’s new light hearted direction where no negative news will be reported.”

Eliza was quick to jump in. “No negative news? How are they going to pull that off?” 

Thinking back to earlier and the coffee she had with Lucy and Snapper, Kara mused that it would be a lot easier than you would think. God only knows what James was trying to hint to Lucy.

“The board has changed our entire direction and we have to go along with it in fear that they’ll crash the entire organization otherwise. They don’t look at CatCo as a source of financial revenue. I’m more wary now than ever as to why they all came onboard. Especially those that came once Cat left.”

“I...see. Or at least I am attempting to understand. At any rate, what does this have to do with your article with Alex?” Eliza’s pointed question left no room for Kara to continue to dance around the issue.

“Snapper told me about the new direction the same day Alex got back from Italy. I was talking to Lena about how I was upset about CatCo and worried about Alex. She suggested I try to kill two birds with one stone. I have to write something that seems like a fluff article for CatCo so I am doing a spin-off on the Bachelorette with Alex as the star. This way I can report on all of her awesome accomplishments as well as those of her dates while still under the cover of nonsensical news.” 

Kara breathed out after she finished her rant. 

“Bachelorette?” Eliza questioned unable to comprehend Kara’s remarks.

“It’s part of my challenge series. Nothing challenges Alex more than interpersonal romantic relationships.” 

“But...how? How did you get her to agree with this?” Eliza’s dumbfounded tone would have elicited a chuckle from Kara if she wasn’t so worried about her mother’s reaction to the terms.

“Wellll…” Kara trailed off. 

“Yes?” 

“I might have promised her that I would not meddle or even mention her dating life ever again if she did this.” 

“That seems fair, I suppose. Perhaps a bit too easy?”

“I might have also promised that you would do the same.” Kara said in a rush, head ducking down into a cringe anticipating her mother’s disdain. 

“What!” Eliza retorted loudly. She did not yell but her tone was as close to it as she ever came. 

“But Mom, figure, Alex has not dated anyone since Maggie.” Kara conveniently left out the new information about a failed dating attempt she learned after starting the project. “She now has to go on five dates with five different people. At the rate she was going this is more than she planned on dating for the next ten years. Really we have the better end of this deal.”

Kara’s sales pitch left much to be desired but the truth of her words remained.

“Regardless, you still should have talked to me before you put my name in this Kara. I’m not saying that what you said is incorrect. I just would have appreciated forewarning. What if I called Alex first without knowing this?”

Kara cringed. “See, I’m actually surprised you haven’t seen anything about this yet. The other news stations picked up on it, and, well, let’s just say Alex is a bit more popular outside the bioengineering circles than she was a few weeks ago.” 

“How big has this gotten?”

Eliza couldn’t see the sheepish expression on her daughter’s face but the overly casual tone gave her away. “Let’s just say viewers in Brazil are excited for Alex to visit their country in a few months when she goes to work with Dr. Tanner.”

“Brazil?”

Kara laid back against the couch; her head rested on the arm while she crossed her feet along the length of the cushions.

“Alex’s research is getting more notoriety because of this and you should see some of the potential suitors for her. They are amazing mom.”

Eliza tsked on the other end of the phone. “I’m sure they are...just—do you know what you are doing Kara? What happens if Maggie sees this?”

“You’re doing it again.” Kara’s icy tone was a quick flip from the normally jubilant personality. “Alex is your daughter you should be happy for her instead of putting other people in front of her.”

Eliza huffed. “There are something’s you don’t understand Kara. Alex broke Maggie’s heart and she had no one. I’m shocked that you girls behave this way with no care to how she will be affected.”

Kara’s flushed appearance was entirely a result of quieted anger as she held back scathing remarks. “I’m going to hang up now before I say something I regret. Before you take just one person's word on a story you should really gather all the facts. Especially if you are going to put them before your own family.”

Kara hung up before Eliza could reply. She shook her head as though trying to wipe away the angry forlorn thoughts she had after speaking to her mother.

She should have known Eliza would spin it to make it about Maggie. After all, Maggie was one of the main reasons Eliza and Alex hardly spoke these days.

The apartment was cool helping to alleviate Kara’s raging internal temperature after the phone call. She had a pretty good relationship with Eliza, all things considered; however, bringing up Alex was a sure way to get them to fight.

Looking down at her phone, Kara opened up Twitter. If Lena was going to be stuck late at work, Kara was going to distract herself from her endless thoughts with the neverending tweets full of support and admiration of her sister.

If only Eliza saw Alex as the rest of the world did.

***

 

The dark room was illuminated only by the tendrils of light that slipped delicately between the spaces in the curtains.

Lena was not hunched over papers, because a Luthor did not hunch. However, she was draped out on her couch, papers scattered in piles on the floor, table, and even Lena herself. She was unknowingly mirroring her wife who laid at home on their couch only a few miles from L-Corp.

The latest schematics for the biomax chamber rested on her chest over her heart. Numbers scattered up and down design drawings; they spelled out what she knew too well already, it was not ready.

Fatigue overtook her and the half finished schematics were pushed to the side in favor of rest. Lena had been spearheading this project on top of running the company and assisting her wife’s endeavors with Alex. Normally the busy schedule was a welcomed challenge, but recharge is needed every now and again.

Recharge made her think of vacation and the last time she had been on one. A few months ago she surprised Kara with a trip to Disneyland. Had there been more time she would have taken her wife to the larger park in Florida, but even squeezing the extended five-day weekend was hard. That was the price of running one of the most successful companies in the world.

Maybe once the Biomax project was completed she would take Kara to Disney World. Her wife loved those damn cartoons, and who was she to complain if it meant seeing Kara happy. She would never own up to her own teary eyed hug with the blue alien, Stitch. Plus, maybe she’d be able to invite Alex and drink around the world at Epcot while her wife ate them all to shame.

“Perhaps it’s a good time to retire for the night Lena?”

Speak of the devil.

Blinking one eye open, the silhouette of her sister-in-law was prominent in the door frame. “You’re one to talk. What are you still doing here?” Lena questioned Alex as she slowly moved to sit up, taking care not to jostle her papers.

“I’m preemptively getting as much done here as I can before this media circus starts cutting into my hours.”

Lena rolled her head in a circle, cracking the stiff joints. “You mean cutting into the 30 hours of overtime you do every week? One of the reasons I told Kara I’d help her with this is the fact that you are HR’s biggest pain in the ass. Even with the days you take off for the FBI cases you still have months of vacation time racked up. Your lucky you agreed to Kara’s article series. If I had heard Jess complain one more time about Julie from HR creating a raucous at their meetings over your disregard for yourself I was going to send you on a required month long vacation to Tahiti.

Alex sheepishly smiled at Lena. “I’m way more useful to you in the lab than on the beach.”

Sitting up, Lena moved all her papers to the coffee table before gesturing for Alex to join her on the couch. The only sound apart from Alex’s steps were the fluttering papers as the central air blew down into the space.

“You need a paperweight.”

“That’s what your file is for.” Lena stated as she moved the file of candidates to the top of her biomax papers. “See, no more loose flying papers.”

Alex arched her eyebrow at Lena. “What do you mean by ‘my file?’”

“Come now Alex. I promised you no duds. I had Jess run background checks on all the women nominated and compile a list of top contenders. This freed up Kara to do all the legwork for the Social Media campaign and write all the pieces she needed. With everything happening at CatCo she felt more comfortable running all the checks through LCorp where we have oversight to the moving pieces. God knows I wouldn’t put it passed Rhea to plant some lackys as interns to spy on everything at CatCo.”

Alex’s eyes remained fixed on the folder in front of her. “So the 5 women, the ones I’m going on dates with, they are in that folder.”

Lena sighed. “They are and I would show you their names if it wouldn’t mean sleeping on my couch for the next month.”

Alex pouted at Lena. “What if I help with Biomax for the next month.”

“If I needed you to help with Biomax you would be on the team already. “ Lena gestured to the folder. “It doesn’t matter who those women are, Alex. What matters is whether or not you are ready for this. Regardless of what my wife wants, this is your life.”

Alex leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. “When I was with Maggie things were just easy, you know? She wasn’t a stranger. She was Maggie. I had loved her for as long as I had known her, unknowingly yet true all the same. It’s scary to be jumping into all these unknowns.”

The whispered admission hung in the air between them. Lena hesitated before she reached out and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “How did you handle that in the past? Like when you went on those dates you told us about?” The lilt was lost on Alex as she looked anywhere but at Lena.

“It was a different situation.” Alex finally said to break the silence. “It was messy. Nothing like these very formal first dates that Kara is orchestration.”

Lena hmmed in reply lifting her eyebrow in her signature way as though to say ‘Go on.’

Alex pursed her lips. “I ran into her at a bar. It was the one year anniversary of _the argument_ and I was trying to avoid you and Kara and just everyone’s pity.” She stopped and briefly sighed while rubbing at her forehead. “She was going through a bad breakup, albeit a more recent one. One thing led to another and we woke up in bed with each other the next day.”

“How does a one night stand equate dating?” Lena gently inquired.

“If it had stopped there, sure, but three weeks later we ran into each other at the same bar in pretty much the same position. We woke up in bed again the next morning but this time neither of us ran. She talked and I mostly listened until she  rambled out that I scare her! That she felt things for me she didn’t realize she could feel and wanted to give dating a try.”

Lena snorted. “She seems like the epitome of the uhaul stereotype. Have sex with a girl once and all of a sudden you are scared by your feelings for her? You run away but then run straight back into bed with her? Who even is she?”

Alex startled at Lena’s questioning tone. “Her name’s, uh, Elaine. You don’t know her. She manages an art gallery in the city.”

“Which gallery?  Maybe I’ve been there before.”

“Oh no, uh, no. It isn’t a static place. They do pop ups around the city for rising artists. Very millennial hipster vibe. I doubt you’ve been to one of their exhibits. Regardless, she said she was overwhelmed the first time we hooked up because she had just broken up with her boyfriend.”

Lena snorted in surprise. “Ran away from her gay awakening?”

“Bisexuals exist Lena. They are not unicorns.” Alex dismissively replied.

“I’m aware. I am married to your sister. Anyway, how did you end up dating this girl?”

“Well we talked more and decided that we obviously had good chemistry in, uhm, other areas of our lives that we might as well try dating. We went to dinner the next night and just sat there staring at each other. Then she rambled a bit and I made an ass of myself and spilled water all over the table.” Alex stopped at the first sign of Lena holding in giggles and threw her a piercing glare. “If you tell Kara about that I will get you back.”

Lena threw her hands up. “I won’t! Promise.”

“Anyway.” Alex continued while still glaring at Lena. “We tried again the week after. We decided to have a low stakes bar night since at least we knew that had been successful in the past. Of course, this time we both ended up in the Emergency room getting stitches. Needless to say bar fights don’t make for the most romantic dates.”

This time Lena couldn’t hold in the giggles that poured out. “Oh god. I’m sorry. But really Alex? You got into a bar fight on a date!”

Flared nostrils and a terse expression did nothing to hinder the continuous giggles.

“Are you done yet?”

Lena choked back her laughter with a slight hiccup and waved her hand for Alex to keep going.

“Needless to say at this point I was sure that there was just some cosmic force telling me that this relationship wasn’t meant to be. After all, she wasn’t Maggie.”

Alex shook her head at the errant thought. “Even though it had been a full year since we split I still held onto hope that our situation would change. That I could let go of some of the anger I kept in my heart. Now I know that even after moving on from the anger I have also moved on from Maggie.”

The fluttering of papers weighed down by folder were all that filled the silence after Alex finished.

“But, what happened?” Lena questioned. “Did you call it quits after the joint ER visit? Are you still in contact with her?”

“We were going to try one more time. Go on a third date. She got called away unexpectedly for work. By the time she came back I talked myself out of it. I told her I wasn’t ready yet. Even though Maggie had been over a year ago by that point, I still needed time to just be alone. Or at least that’s what I figured the universe was trying to tell me. Now I’m 32, single, and relying on my younger sister to force me out of this romantic funk.”

Lena frowned. “Well what about this girl? Would you want her to be one of the five?”

Alex shook her head. “No. As far as I know she’s in a relationship right now. She’s definitely better off not having to worry about ending up in the hospital because of a date. Or with a lap full of water.”

Lena reached over and brought Alex into a side hug. “Anyone would be lucky to have a lap full of water if it meant they were dating you.”

Alex flushed red. “You’ve already bagged one of the Danvers sisters. There’s no need to flatter me.”

“One of these days you will learn to take a compliment Alex.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!If I get enough interest I’ll post the second chapter!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at [Geekystorytelling](https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
